Helm of Darkness
by Tygerlilie
Summary: Persephone AKA "Phony Persy" is a Hogwarts student that has been tortured by Draco for 5 years. Her only friend is Neville. Now they are starting 6th year and life is about to change. Note: This story disregards book plot and some spell definitions.
1. Mockery

_Note: Persephone, her father, and her mother, and other family members were all created by me. They are in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling_. _Some classroom settings and plot are not in line with the books and some spell definitions have also been changed._

Chapter 1

Mockery

See that girl, right there, standing nervous in front of her 6th year class? That's me, Persephone Moonbeam. Most everyone calls me Persy. Well, in some cases like this one, they called me Phony Persy. I was called in front of my D.A.D.A. class to defend myself against the babbling curse. Just as Professor Snape had cast the curse on me an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Babbling curse? HA! This will be a good laugh. Speak, Phony Persy, speak!" barked Draco Malfoy.

His platinum hair was gleaming above an evil grin. This wasn't the first time Draco took great pleasure in distracting me. He'd made it a point to mock me not only in every class we had together but in the halls and during meals. I was never sure why he was so unrelenting. I never gave him the pleasure of seeing how upset I was.

I failed to defend myself against the spell and began babbling uncontrollably about random odd things. I fancied I caught Draco turning red at something I said, though I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was. The entire class began to laugh. Soon enough Snape had countered the curse and I was free of my babbling. I took my seat and the class continued on, but not without an evil glare from Draco.

"Thank you Miss Moonbeam… for your rather… uh, _misled_ defense." Snape shot a disapproving scowl at Draco and nodded back at me.

I always wondered why Draco bothered. No one else did. I could walk down the hall and be knocked right over without the other person so much as glancing back. I was invisible to everyone, everyone but him. He made it his duty to torture me.

I'd secretly liked him in our first year despite his cruel intentions. I was fresh and excited to be in Hogwarts, but he ruined it immediately with his pompous attitude. I'd actually made an effort to befriend him but my attempt was thwarted by Pansy Parkinson. She immediately began teasing me and pegged me as a mudblood. Then he joined in and the rest was history. Still, I couldn't stop myself from being flustered around him.

* * *

Morning. It was time for another day in the life of Phony Persy. I climbed out of bed, dressed, and stared at myself in the mirror. Plain. That was the word that described me. I was wearing the usual Ravenclaw house uniform which I always found awkward and uncomfortable.

My wire rimmed glasses hid my eyes under an unusually long curly mop of streaked hair. The blond and auburn mix made for an interesting slice of character. I wiggled my toes hoping this would stretch my shoes just a little bit for comfort. It didn't work out too well and I spotted myself scowling in the mirror. A pert pretty mouth rested under a thin pug nose.

If I made myself up, who would notice? Even more, who would care? I'm sure Draco would, he'd use it to mock me for having a little confidence. The last thing I needed was to give him more ammo.

I pulled back my hair and clamped it letting the curls flow down my back. A chuckle escaped my mouth and my hand jumped to meet it. It never ceased to amaze me how much I looked like a librarian.

Gathering my rather large black sack full of random witchy items, I headed to the Ravenclaw common room. The room was empty save for a few girls with their noses buried in books. That wasn't an unusual sight in our house.

Invisible as always, I strode past them, which worked to my advantage. Sometimes I'd stay in the library long past my bedtime and no one would notice. Sitting by the lake was another way of escaping for me. I could think for hours on end without being disturbed.

Every so often I didn't feel like dealing with his taunts so I would skip a potions or D.A.D.A. class and daydream by the lake. Just like the girls with their noses stuck in their books, if anyone else had come through they would have lifted their heads and greeted them, but not Persy. I was non-existent.

I exited the common room and headed down the never-ending halls. Sometimes Hogwarts seemed a bit gloomy and detached. I fancied the ghosts even found it musty at times. If there hadn't been carpet under my feet I expected there would have been an echo carrying through the halls with each step I took. I wouldn't be so invisible then, or would I? Whoever heard it would most likely think it _was _a ghost. Of course it wouldn't matter with Draco. He'd seek me out either way.

I was quickly reminded of an encounter with him during first year. It was Valentines Day and the entire school was decked in cupids and hearts. Boys and girls were exchanging valentines everywhere and I was sitting in a corner of the great hall, alone. We were all asked to dress our finest that day and all I had was a puffy white dress decorated in pink flowers. I'd begun to daydream when I heard my name being called repeatedly.

"Persy, Persy!" yelled Neville. He was waving around a red, heart shaped valentine with white frills around the edges. I immediately rose from my chair and headed toward him, but before we were able to meet Neville went flying flat on his face. The valentine shot out of his hand and landed at my feet.

"Hey squib watch where you're going." Draco chimed in. He was hovering over Neville with his entire crew of Slytherin friends falling over in laughter. "What kind of valentine is that anyway? I've never seen anything so utterly god-awful." Draco walked proudly toward me, picked up the card from the floor, and began reading it aloud. "Dear Persy, I like you very much. I wondered if you'd be my valentine this year. I think you're very pretty and sweet. Be mine. Neville." He handed the card off to his cronies and chuckled. "Oh this is classic!"

"Give me the card Draco." I said. His eyes landed on me and fell cold. I was suddenly more uncomfortable than humiliated. It was as though he was a descendent of Medusa and inherited her gaze.

"Sure, Persy." He pulled a card out of his cloak and handed it to me. "Be my valentine." I was shocked, speechless.

"Uh… Thank you?" I replied.

"Open it." He grinned and I knew he was up to something, but against my good judgment I opened it anyway. It read:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Now that you have pig ears,

What will you do?

There was a loud poof. I raised my hands and sure enough I had pig ears. And he was laughing, snorting, chortling at my embarrassment. At that moment I decided I hated him. How could anyone do anything so cruel to a girl on Valentines Day?

"Persy, let me help." Neville got to his feet and attempted to get rid of my pig ears. He failed and only added a pig's nose. Draco and his friends were rolling in laughter and it'd taken everything in me not to cry. I was so entirely angry that only one way of response came to mind. I pointed my wand at Draco.

"Eat slugs!" Draco began vomiting slugs immediately with the most disgusted look on his face. It was priceless. This memory brought a smile to my face even five years later.

I'd gotten so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't paid correct attention to where I was going. Around the next corner I smacked into a tall, sturdy object and stepped back horrified. My sack fell to the floor and books scattered. Draco was standing in front of me with his usual smug demeanor. His friends loomed behind him sharing a sneer, a hateful judging sneer.

"Fumbling about the halls again Phony Persy? That's why they shouldn't let mudbloods practice magic. They get the ones like you who are better off with the muggles!" Draco laughed and his friends joined.

I dropped to the floor and began picking up my books which was my tactic to get him to leave. It worked and he continued toward his destination, but not without Pansy stopping to kick a few of my books away from me.

"Filthy mudblood!" Pansy said. She gleamed evilly and followed the group. Even as they became more distant I could hear her fawning over Draco. She was like a roadie at an Aerosmith concert and he was Steven Tyler. Her voice whined. I could hear her asking if the altercation had stressed him. Then he said something inaudible to my ears.

I winced as she squealed again. They were even farther away and I could still hear the whining. Though, her last note didn't seem quite as gleeful, almost grudging. My stomach turned and I felt I'd vomit for sure, right there. I pushed a wayward hair over my right ear and was able to force myself to my feet and pick up the path I'd been knocked off of. What exactly had he said to Pansy that upset her? I would've liked to have heard that.

My thoughts trailed and I thought of my father; a writer and scholar of the Dark arts. That sent my thoughts to Pansy Parkinson's accusations – 'I am not a mudblood'. I thought. I do hate that word so. 'I'll use muggle-born. I am not muggle-born.' In fact I was from an old pureblood family - my father from Berlin and my mother from London, though I spent most of my childhood in America. Quite the traveling circus, we were. Gutweg is my given last name; a funny name for a family that followed the dark arts quite strictly. It means: "good path".

When I was to be sent to magic school my parents had a large fight. My mother did not want me in Durmstrang though all of my father's family had gone there. She told me she was afraid that I'd be hunted down by Aurors if I dabbled in the dark arts. My father refused anything but. So, that's what brought us back to London. My mother and father split and she left with me, changing our last name to Moonbeam.

Did I resent my mother? Sometimes, but I understood her fears. I kept a copy of one of my father's books and studied it religiously, but I'd never tell her. She would go ballistic. I knew where my heart lay and one day I would follow that path. I just couldn't break my mother's heart. I couldn't let her worry.

* * *

Christmas came and went. I stayed at school while most everyone else went home to their families. It was nice to have a few weeks at Hogwarts without torture, but the holiday was over and it was time to get back to reality. It was time for school, Draco, and breakfast.

Pancakes! My favorite. The day before we'd had these god-awful raspberry muffins. I'd take pancakes any day; No syrup though, they were best with butter. I cut into my delicious pancakes but let my eyes wander over the dining hall and my mind into another daydream.

I could see it. There I was surrounded by a plethora of students and I was popular. No more Phony Persy. There in my daydream I was lively, sociable, and well liked. Wait, who was that accepting me into his circle of friends? Draco?

I popped a bit of pancake in my mouth. My dreams were beginning to go too far, I knew that. But they were my only comfort. I fell back into my dream world. I'd rather be dreaming about the unfathomable than experiencing reality.

Draco had pulled me close and was whispering something in my ear. I listened closely but couldn't make out what he was saying. It was what he'd said to Pansy. I knew that much, but what was it?

Suddenly I was ripped away from him back into reality, by a scream. Two girls had started to fight right there in the great hall and one had given the other whiskers.

"He's mine! He said so! He loves me." One girl huffed.

"Oh yeah? He brought me flowers!" The other girl yelled. She lifted her wand and made the other girl's hair fall out. Laughter filled the great hall but was silenced quickly by the entrance of Mcgonagall who immediately escorted both girls out of the room. Oh well, the show was over but I still had my pancakes. That was enough excitement for me and I was content for a moment – that is until a shadow appeared and hovered over me.

"No syrup, Persy?" It was Draco and he was standing beside me with a container of maple syrup. "Here I'll fix that."

"Don't you dare!" I reached my hand in my cloak ready to whip out my wand.

"Haha, what will you do?" Draco turned the bottle upside down and the syrup began to cover my pancakes. Why my breakfast? Why me? There were two girls fighting, and most likely over him, so why was he focusing on torturing me? I wasn't about to let him get away with it this time. I could stand the mocking but not the public humiliation. I cast a spell in an attempt to cover him with fur but much to my dismay it deflected. Instead I was covered from head to toe.

"Oh-my-god," I screamed. Draco was laughing with unusual mirth. It seemed almost as though he found it adorable. Adorable? I was hideous.

"Not very bright, _Moonbeam,_" he said.

As soon as I pulled myself together I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my syrup drenched breakfast, and ground it into his uniform. I didn't wait to see his reaction before I stomped out of the great hall.

The altercation that morning took a toll on me throughout the rest of my day. Though Draco's group hadn't bothered me elsewhere, I'd been humiliated in front of the entire school and that had students staring everywhere I went. I just wanted to retreat to a safe place and wallow in my own self pity, but the day was almost over. Just two more classes: Potions and D.A.D.A.

As much as I loved the dark arts I hated D.A.D.A. Draco and his friends were in both classes with me and they made it an unhappy experience. I trudged along in trepidation hoping time would go by fast and I'd be in my cozy bed in no time.

I slid into my usual chair in the back of potions class and opened my notebook as I readied myself to stock up on notes. I clunked down my potions book and a shadow hovered beside me. Oh no, not Draco.

"This seat taken?" said the shadow.

I glanced upward. It was Neville. He was always kind and sweet to me. He didn't get nearly the recognition he deserved and he always smelled nice too; like cologne or musk. That was a plus. He was smarter than he let on and nice looking too. We'd been friends since first year when he befriended me after my first encounter with Draco and we tended to get along extremely well.

An image of Draco popped into my mental imagery all of a sudden and my thoughts strayed from sweet kind Neville. My gaze wandered to the Slytherin and I almost fell out of my seat. His hateful gaze was fixed on us. Nervously my stomach flipped and my eyes averted. Why was he staring at us?

Draco had never looked so inherently evil. The expression on his face was demonic, like he wanted to kill me right then and there. I attempted to calm my thoughts by concentrating on my notes.

"Are you actually enjoying this?" said Neville.

My eyes darted from the notebook to his face. That pesky hair fell into my eyes again and I quickly tucked it behind my ear. With a shrug and smile I pushed my potions book toward him and pointed out the potion we were being taught.

"Absolutely fascinating." I said. His mouth formed into a grin and those deep brown eyes of his sparkled.

"I prefer Herbology myself. Simple and practical, like me." he said.

My nose scrunched in disapproval. I hated Herbology. It was the most boring class in Hogwarts, well second to Muggle Studies. That class always put me to sleep.

"Simple?" said Draco. He ignored the fact that we were in class and stuck his nose into our conversation. His grey eyes dug into mine and I thought my nerves would wrap around my neck and choke me. "You are a prime example of the word 'simple', Neville. Lost any rememberalls lately?" His mouth upturned and grinned wildly. I have to say even in his malice he was quite attractive and I found myself staring at him dreamily. "I've never seen a more suitable pair," He sneered. "A mudblood and a squib. How quaint. With a pairing like that you're bound to produce muggles."

I pulled myself out of my dream wishing I had the courage to get up and slap him. I wasn't a mudblood! I'd put up with his taunting about it forever. I was sick of it! Neville left his seat as well as Draco and they stood face to face.

"Take it back." said Neville.

"No." He sniffed with a grin. "Why ever should I?"

"You're a scabby excuse for a wizard!" yelled Neville.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Neville. Really, to be called names by you is ever so painful. Why don't you take your little mudblood girlfriend into the hall and make out?" His glare was judging and cruel. I felt my stomach turn and my skin begin to crawl. Beast!

"I hate you!" I yelped as I jumped to my feet and stomped toward them. They stared at me with shock as if it wasn't possible that I'd react. I didn't know what had come over me at that moment. I thought for a moment I saw hurt in his eyes, good. He _deserved_ to be hurt.

"You are a miserable being and I'm glad you dislike me. Who would want to be friends with someone as disgusting as you?" They were still staring at me and I continued.

Without much forethought I pulled the emerald set engraved ring from my pinky and shoved it in Draco's face. My grandmother had given it to me before she died. It was the family ring and seeing as I was the youngest I inherited it. A large G was engraved in the middle and emeralds surrounded it in a circle.

"For your information, I am _not_ muggle-born. I am sick of your childish assumptions. Strap an anvil around your feet and fall into the lake why don't you?!" The only thing I could do then was leave. I slid my ring back on and threw my sack over my shoulder. I had to get away from him before I burst. As soon as I exited the class I ran. I didn't know where I was going - just as far away from humiliation as possible.

* * *

I cried. It was probably the first time I'd cried since I left my father. Why Draco's comments still bothered me after all of the years, I didn't know. He didn't care about me. Well I knew that. He'd called me a mudblood. So? He'd done that a thousand times. I didn't know why and I didn't care to know right now.

I found an empty, dusty old classroom and collapsed inside. My right hand rose and pushed that wayward hair out of my eyes again. My face was hot and was bound to be red and puffy by now. Another tear streamed down my face, stopped, then headed down my chin. I wiped it away before it could drop on my uniform.

Me and Neville? Ha! That was the first time I'd really spoken to him in a while. He was kind but… Was that why I was upset? Because he accused me of dating Neville? No. That couldn't be. Why should I care what he thought? Neville would be a great catch!

My hands clamped over my eyes and I began crying again. I cried so hard it felt like my skull would burst through my skin.

"Are- are you all right?" Someone had come into the classroom and kneeled beside me. I wiped the tears away and opened my eyes. It was Neville; sweet, kind Neville. He sat down beside me and scooted himself against the wall.

I sent a bloodshot glance his way forcing a smile as I did so. It hurt to smile right then. I wanted to cry, alone.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not. I can tell," Neville shot back. I was miserable and Neville saw right through it. Draco's words had upset me like never before. He'd obliterated any pride I had and now a headache was creeping up. I pulled my knees to my chest and tangled my fingers into the streaked locks that I'd pinned back ever so neatly that morning.

Neville patted my back softly. His touch was comforting. For a moment it felt like someone cared.

"What's wrong? What upset you?" asked Neville.

I didn't reply. Telling him I was upset about Draco's accusation would hurt him terribly, but I had to come up with something. He was waiting for a response and I couldn't keep quiet for eternity.

As my fingers shrank away they pushed aside the incorrigible hair that had edged itself onto my face again. My eyes locked with his. He _was_ attractive in his own way.

"I'm done with his taunting, Neville." I said.

Neville was silent. I knew he didn't believe me. Why should he? That was a lame excuse for being so upset. If it had been the first time he'd done it then yes I'd have warrant to be upset but he'd been calling me that for six years. It wasn't a solid excuse at all.

"I see," said Neville. I felt him shift beside me and his arm wrapped gently around my shoulder. "Don't let him knock you, love." He cleared his throat. "He feeds off of it." His fingers tightened in a grip around my shoulder. I turned sharply and buried my face in his chest.

The tears streamed for what seemed like hours; until my entire body felt like every bit of liquid had been drained away. His embrace consoled me more than I would have imagined. He truly was the kindest and gentlest person I knew.

My cheeks were wet and I wiped at them. My eyes, they seemed as if I were looking through film. I straightened myself and apologized for my outburst. Neville slid in front of me and stared blankly for a moment. "Uh. Pers- I mean- Umm…" Instead of finishing his sentence he kissed me, and if his lips hadn't been so soft, his musk so invigorating, his embrace so caring, and my emotions so vulnerable, I would have stopped him. …but I couldn't possibly. At that moment I needed his comfort.

I returned his kiss. It was warm, soft, and tender like a gentleman kissing his betrothed. His left hand strayed to my hip and tightened as my arms flew about his neck. I was carried away in my emotions and apparently he was too for he suddenly became forceful and pinned me against the wall. His breath was sultry and labored as his lips moved over my cheek and he nibbled my ear. If I didn't let logic rule the moment we both may have done something we regretted.

"Stop…" I said.

He continued. His long arms wrapped around me and tightened so hard I thought I'd lose my breath. The comfort given me before had disappeared and was now being replaced with uncharacteristic aggression. I knew he wouldn't consciously force me into doing anything, or would he? Oh, but hormones could cause you to do things you wouldn't have dared otherwise.

"Neville, stop!" I yelled.

The door to the classroom flew open and Neville jumped away from me quickly. I pulled my cloak tightly around me and hurried to my feet thinking that Snape, or even worse, Mcgonagall had caught us. I stared at the open door. Draco was standing there with his usual sneer and his wand drawn. That was probably the first time I'd ever been relieved to see him, but Neville was all but petrified. His eyes were wide like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Draco waltzed into the room as though we'd invited him in. His eyes measured Neville from head to toe then moved to me. That annoying hair was over my right eye again but I couldn't be bothered to move it. My chest was pounding and my knees had become weak. "I knew I'd put my finger on it when I pegged you as a couple. I'll have to report this to Snape. He'll love to take a few points from Gryffindor," He glanced at Neville who hadn't moved an inch. "Phony Persy and Forgetful Longbottom caught making out, and in a classroom no less!"

"We weren't!" I blurted. Neville turned and stared at me in disbelief. Draco's brow rose and a smirk played on his lips.

"Oh? You hear that, Neville? She's ashamed of you! Ouch. Or, maybe she doesn't know what that means? What would you call it, Persy? Americans say tonsil hockey, don't they? Forgive my ignorance."

I fumed. Ignorant cockroach! He wouldn't know an American term if it smacked him in the face. I steadied my shoulders and blew the hair out of my eye.

"He was comforting me." I moved away from him before I fainted away. He had an aura that weakened every muscle in my body to the point of exhaustion. I slipped my arm around Neville's and glared back at Draco.

"Comforting you? 'Neville Stop!' Does that sound familiar?" He mocked. He sneered at us again and I fancied worry under that expression. Ha-ha, funny thought. Why would he be worried about _me_?

I hurried out of the classroom pulling Neville with me and as soon as we hit the hallway he began apologizing.

"It was just…" He stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His brown eyes bore into me. "You were so beautiful right then… Not that you aren't beautiful now… I just…"

Draco emerged from the classroom and glanced both ways, his glare stopping on us. I glared back for a moment and this time he seemed hurt. I dreamed too much. He was just a man of many masks and I was reading tragedy in them.

Outside of my trance I heard Neville's words again. In fact he'd never stopped. The apologies were still coming. The only thing I could do to stop them was kiss him. So I did. Mid-sentence I shut him up. I lingered for a few seconds and even after ending the kiss I kept my face extremely close to his.

Neville grinned and wrapped his arms around me kissing me again. I'd be a lucky girl if I ended up with him. He'd always treat me well. I knew that without any doubt. He would be the type of man that would give his woman everything she'd ever need and love her till the day he died. Sweet, kind, and always a gentleman; he would be the perfect husband for any woman.

Would he be exciting? He was right now, wasn't he? Was he not sweeping me off of my feet? My knees weren't weak, my body didn't ache. Sure, he seemed passionate enough but was it enough for me? This was happening too fast! Geez, we'd just kissed for the first time! What did it matter, though? Neville was the only guy who'd shown interest in me; the very first. What made me think there were any more takers for comparison?

I was reading too much into this. We'd only shared our first kiss not even an hour before and I was contemplating our entire relationship and what kind of future we may have? 'Whoa slow down Persy. Don't get ahead of yourself,' I thought.

"I need to get to class." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"You're right. I'm already late for mine." He gave me a quick peck, a sweet smile, and asked if he could sit beside me in class the next day. I replied with a readied yes and he grinned again then took his leave.

So there I was standing in the hall alone but not lonely. I actually felt a little happy and this caused me to skip on my way to D.A.D.A. class without worry about who would be there or what would happen. Someone cared about me.

* * *

Draco was already in class with his group; the two cronies and the groupie. I swerved away from them and took my spot at the other side of the room. The further away I was the less likely they were to make fun of me.

Snape entered. His black robes flowed behind him like a god of the night had refused to let go of him. My stomach fluttered and I scolded myself mentally. Professor Snape was a beautiful man. I didn't understand why everyone found him so scary and ugly. He was dark and brooding with a melancholy demeanor whenever he talked. That was enough to make any girl swoon, wasn't it? I swore to myself he was harboring something very tragic, very sad. Something…

If I were older I would have pursued a man like him. He seemed like the type that would love passionately and for all eternity. My favorite teacher; he cared so much about the subject he was teaching. He cared about his students as well but succeeded at hiding it.

Draco was one of his absolute favorite students, being a Slytherin was his advantage but I'd also heard rumors that Snape had ties with Draco's family. That could also have been a playing factor. I'm not sure why Snape liked me. Maybe he saw something I didn't, or maybe he really hated me and hid it well. I loved the dark arts and my father's family for generations as well, but I absolutely stunk in his class. Maybe he knew it was Draco's teasing that hindered my success and had an underlying faith in me, or maybe he just felt sorry that I was always the butt of the evil one's jokes.

The one thing I dreaded every session was being called to the front to give an example on whatever he was teaching that day. He always chose me knowing that I'd foul up. You'd think after a while he'd see that I wasn't improving through that strategy, but alas, he continued to call me up every time and I failed _every_ time.

Draco always had something cruel to say that would make the class laugh and me do something stupid. Sometimes I even thought that this might be why Snape always called me up. If I overcame Draco's teasing then I might improve elsewhere. Well he was wrong. I'd never improve.

"Persephone!"

I fumbled about, jumped out of my seat, and pulled out my wand firmly. Damn my daydreams.

"Daydreaming again are we Miss Moonbeam? Need I remind you that this class is very important to your adult education?" said Snape.

I didn't dare glance at Draco who was most likely rolling on the floor in laughter. Snape slid me a sideways smile and motioned me over.

"I have a task for you today Persephone," said Snape.

The acid in my stomach jumped into my throat and I felt suddenly sick. I didn't want to be the laughing stock again today. The skin over my cheeks began to burn and I felt faint. Keep yourself up, Persy. It will be over before you know it, Persy. What would it be today? Would I be deflecting babbling curses or would it be something worse this time?

Sometimes I wished I could just quit magic school and live among the muggles, but I'd probably find the same thing in their world just sans the magic. I sighed letting out the sick energy that had inflated my soul.

"A duel." Snape added.

My eyes became large and I stared at him in disbelief. Was he trying to kill me? Surely he wasn't serious. I couldn't duel anyone! This was absolutely ridiculous. Now I did truly want to be a muggle.

I shook my head. My death warrant wasn't being signed that day. Snape got to his feet and smiled down at me wickedly.

"Sir, I couldn't possibly. You know I'm horrible-"

"Silence child." His eyes shot daggers into my speech and held it still. My tongue felt nailed to the roof of my mouth. "I've the perfect duel-mate for you Miss Moonbeam." He clasped my shoulder and guided me to a large empty area of the classroom. "Wait here."

I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye reddened in amusement. He was conversing with one of his friends while lounging in his chair. The mirth in his face at my humiliation was stinging. I wanted to slap him hard or rip out some of his shiny hair. No I couldn't do that. I loved his hair even if it was attached to the most hateful being I'd ever met. I could slap him though, stinging and real painful like. Then his face really would be red though not with laughter. I chuckled a bit. Now that would be a sight.

"Draco Malfoy!" yelled Snape.

Draco's face flushed. His skin was whiter than I'd ever seen it. I felt cold - like someone had removed all of my organs and replaced them with bags of ice. A headache was forming between my eyes and I felt faint again. Keep standing Persy. You'll get through it, Persy.

Draco slowly glided to his feet and walked toward Snape who was now standing at the front of the room. His cloak flowed behind him even in his short stride and I thought he looked truly regal. It was times like this that reminded me he was a pureblood and wealthy.

My heart panged and I clasped my left hand into a fist to fight away the feeling. He was a cruel, evil person, and he was about to hurt me. I didn't want to think about the pain I was about to endure.

He stood before me now, staring at me condescendingly. I could feel the hatred emanating from him. I wanted to be anywhere but where I was, anywhere but in front of this beautiful catastrophe about to strike me down like a peasant. His cold grey eyes stared at me judgingly and I made it a point to avoid them.

"There is no use of the unforgivable curses. I warn you Mr. Malfoy, Miss Moonbeam, if either of you attempt to use an unforgivable curse, I will intervene and you will be immediately expelled." Snape's eyes shifted between the two of us and we nodded.

"Excuse me Professor Snape. But couldn't you place us against more…" Draco looked me up and down. "…worthy adversaries?" He smirked and I felt that urge to slap him again. I _wanted_ to duel him then; throw him across the room even!

"Excuse _me _sir." I glared back at Draco and returned his smirk. "I think he's quite the worthy adversary even if he doesn't believe it himself." There was an immediate roar from the class and for once I didn't feel like the humiliated one. His nostrils flared and a blush of red made its way to his cheeks. Anger became him; it made his skin glow, gorgeous. I felt my knees weaken and fought it. I straightened myself and looked, not at him but through him.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy you will start us off." said Snape.

Why couldn't I have gone first? He'd surely be able to defend himself against me but not I him. He was much too strong a wizard to duel. Harry Potter could duel him, but not Persephone Moonbeam.

Draco pulled back and placed one foot behind him with his right arm outstretched and ready to strike; his face smudged with concentration. I was emotionally petrified but my heart raced. I thought it would jump out of my chest and fight him itself.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco's wand swished but I was able to dodge. I dodged it! How did I do that? I was on the floor, but I dodged it! Yes!

I cast the Jelly-Fingers Curse on him and his wand fell. His fingers dangled like jello and I giggled.

"Think that's funny?" he sneered.

I nodded and pushed myself to my feet. Snape countered the curse on Draco's hands and we were in stance again.

"Here, laugh at this!" He cast and I began babbling uncontrollably. I hated this curse because it made me say things I kept hidden very well. It was a good thing most of what I said was indistinguishable. The last thing I needed was to start babbling about him in front of the entire class.

"Impedimenta!" I managed to get just that word out and my wand pointed at him. He was thrown backward violently into the large wizard's globe in the corner of the classroom. I was angry and I didn't care how hurt he was. He would have done the same to me if our positions were reversed. I watched as Pansy ran toward him crying hysterically. Served them both right! He'd already sat up before she got there and was attempting to calm her down.

I felt a pang of jealousy suddenly, but why? Did I want to be her? Absolutely not! Why the jealousy? Maybe it was the attention he was getting for being hurt. That was it. He'd lost and still received all of the glory.

By this time Snape had already cured my case of babbling. I thanked him and noticed that faint smile again. He approved of my dueling and I could see the pride in his eyes.

I could see Draco heading toward us. He had left his group of worshippers behind and was speeding over. Snape slid an arm in front of me and pushed me behind him.

Draco stopped in front of him and smiled widely. It was the fakest smile I'd ever laid eyes on.

"I just wanted to congratulate Persy on her victory. Quite well done." Draco raised his brows and peered around Snape.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was shocked when he smiled. He then nodded at Snape and went back to his seat where his followers were already waiting. He had just acted kind toward me and I knew I should be thankful, but it was just that, acting. There would be hell to pay for his humiliation. I just had to be on guard. He'd strike like a snake, slithering and cunning. Would it be possible to take a different path to and from classes and meals? That would be a perfect strategy of avoidance. I'd check into it.

* * *

After class ended I decided to take a stroll out to the lake and mull over a few things. I nestled into my usual spot under a large willow tree that and hung over the lake embankment. It always looked as though it would fall any moment. I thought this dangerous and mysterious; easily my favorite. The breeze swept through my hair and kissed my neck with an icy nip. It was a bit cold to be resting outside but I didn't mind too much as long as I was alone.

I pulled out my father's book. "The Untold Mysteries of the Dark Arts" it read. It was tattered and dirty from the thousands of times I'd read it. I opened it to my most recent bookmark and began reading. One would think I'd have it memorized line for line by now; I was close! It was the subject matter that fascinated me. I could read it a thousand more times and not be bored one bit. This was the first book my father had ever written. I'd been so fascinated by it that he gave me my very own copy as long as I promised to read it from front to back. I agreed eagerly.

A bug plopped in front of my face; no it was a spider! It hung there arrogantly on a feeble thread as I scrambled from under the tree and let out a loud scream. I patted myself down. Was he in my hair? Something was crawling on me. I knew it. I shivered and patted myself down again crying and screeching loudly.

A black mass flew in front of me. It was shaking me and mumbling something. It asked if I was all right. The figure pushed that damned wayward hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. I glanced up and immediately jerked away in horror.

It was Draco. What was he doing? Now I was thoroughly scared. How was he going to make me pay? Had he set the spider there knowing I would come to read?

"Are you all right?! Answer me woman!" My ears cleared and I could hear him well now. He sounded genuinely concerned, but Draco didn't care about me, he didn't care about anyone but himself.

I shrunk away from him. It was a stupid idea to come to my usual spot to read. Obviously he expected it. He probably had it set for me to fall in the water and drown, then he'd tell everyone he tried to save me. 'Oh, I was too late! I tried, I really did. Oh my arm hurts. I busted it when I jumped in. Poor me!' Ugh! He'd really be rid of the girl he hated more than anyone else. Despicable being!

He stepped toward me and I stepped backward. His false concern was well practiced. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was about to embrace me. Stupid thought. I needed to get my book and get out of there before he really did hurt me. Persephone, move.

I turned to the tree. My book wasn't there. Oh where could it have gone? I glanced over the lake and there it was floating on the surface. My soul sank down into the muddy shoreline.

"No… Not my book…" Tears began to fill my eyes. I wanted to kill him. I forced a hateful glare at him and retreated before he could do anymore harm or rather, I harmed him.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful. It would have been great if I hadn't had the lost book on my mind. I'd always hated spiders. Creepy crawly things they were and not afraid of humans at all; strange creatures. They'd sneak up on you and take a bite before you had a chance to defend yourself.

I decided to take on a different route that day. So far it had worked wonderfully. I didn't see Draco anywhere, not even at lunch. I was thankful for it. Now that I knew he would deliberately search me out for revenge I had to be cautious.

I thought of visiting the lake to look for my book, but there would be no sign of it. I knew that. It had probably sunken by then and there was nothing I could do but recite lines from it over and over in my head. It's gone, Persy. Let it go.


	2. You Sicken Me!

_Note: The Informis Curse was created solely by me. I looked up the definitions, translated, and created the back-story to the curse myself. It is in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling. (Recent Edit 02/27/10. Saw an inconsistency with Neville and D.A.D.A class. Please let me know if anything looks out of place. Thanks!)  
_

Chapter 2

You Sicken Me!

Classes came and went. It was the end of the day and I used the opposite route again on my way to potions. I continued with my new routes and wasn't bothered. The plan was going perfectly. Why hadn't I thought of this a long time ago? It would have saved me a lot of grief.

I made myself comfortable in my usual seat and waited for Neville. I couldn't wait to tell him about Draco's defeat in our duel. He would have a good laugh.

Snape was filling in that day because Slughorn had come down with something. One good thing came from it: I wouldn't have to perform any silly demonstrations in Dark Arts.

The class started and Neville hadn't shown, nor had Draco. Strange, neither was the type to miss class. I pouted. I was really looking forward to seeing Neville. Was it possible that I scared him off by being too forward? I definitely could have freaked him out. I wouldn't blame him on that one; I certainly wouldn't boost his popularity.

The absence of both Draco and Neville began to worry me. What if Draco did something to Neville? Why would he? Or… why wouldn't he? Draco didn't have to have a reason to hurt someone, he just did it.

My worry escalated as Draco burst into the class. He was wet all over and looked as if he'd been running. Where was Neville? My stomach twisted at a mental image of Draco holding his head underwater. No! Get that out of your thoughts, Persy.

"Fancied a wash before class Draco?" asked Snape. He got to his feet and walked toward Draco using an inaudible spell to dry him off. "Take a seat." Draco sat down beside Crabbe seemingly out of breath, and ran his fingers through his hair for a few moments. His eyes darted at the door as Neville bumbled through.

"S-sorry I'm late sir… Had a little run in…" he said breathlessly. His right arm and the front of his clothing were wet. He glanced over at Draco as he took a seat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I immediately felt my shirt getting damp.

"Neville… What the? …you're wet!" I jerked away from his arm, scrunching my face as I did so, and I could hear Draco snickering on the other side of the room.

"Neville needs to learn to keep his dirty mitts off of other people's property." said Draco. Eh? _Other people's property_? What was _he _on?

His laughter roared as Neville did a spell on the affected arm and failed. It caused grass to grow over the entire area, which even I found a little funny. Now with his arm wet _and _grassy he tried to placing it around my shoulder again. I pushed it off.

"Stop." I lifted my brows sternly and glared at him; he scowled. I was relieved he wasn't hurt, but I didn't want to be wet either. "How about we switch seats and you put your other arm around me?" His scowl transformed into a grin.

"S-sure!" So we switched and he wrapped his arm around me. This lifted my spirits and I smiled, though a feeling washed over me that something had happened between the two that I would soon find out about.

I caught Draco glaring at us and this brought me out of my moment of happiness. He looked as if he were going to turn into a werewolf and rip us to shreds, devouring every sliver of flesh, panting and foul-breathed.

"Enough! …and must I remind you, Longbottom, to keep your hands to yourself?" said Snape. I have to admit, I was a little miffed at Snape for scolding Neville and not Draco, who was obviously taunting us.

"N-no sir," Neville placed both hands in his lap and sat quietly. I felt guilty. I had encouraged him.

Snape whipped back toward his desk. "I'll be pairing you off today. Each pair will work on a potion together that must be completed before the end of class. I'll call out your names and you will switch tables to sit with your partner."

Why was he pairing us off? What was wrong with the person we were sitting next to? I clenched, hoping that Neville and I would be paired up. He was the only person who wanted to work with me. I felt Neville's hand slide down and grip my waist. I quickly jerked away and shot him a glare of disapproval. He was moving too fast for my comfort.

"Longbottom! Do you find it difficult to follow my rules?" Snape yelled. He marched over to our table and stood over Neville condescendingly. He was stern and disapproving as his eyes shifted to me then to Neville. "You and GOYLE will be working together." he said after a long moment. Neville's mouth dropped open and I felt for the first time that Snape was undoubtedly angry with me.

I saw Draco stir in his seat. His eyes clamped shut. That was quite the different expression from a moment ago when he'd been laughing. Since Goyle had already been paired, he was most likely hoping to be placed with Crabbe, but he was obviously dreading the fact he might be paired with some miscreant.

"Wish me luck," Neville said as he hugged me and slid shyly out of his chair. I nodded and smiled empathetic that he walked to the doom of his Slytherin partner. Snape continued to pair off students but didn't catch my attention until he mentioned the latest pair.

"Granger and Crabbe!" Snape said. Hermione was lost in concentration and waving her wand as if she were practicing. She was either ignoring him or too distracted to hear. "A-hem! Granger and Crabbe!"

Her hand froze mid-air and the wand fell to the table. Her mouth gaped in disbelief as she gathered her things slowly to move to Crabbe's table. I was sure I'd be paired with Hermione, but now that her name had been called I was nervous. The only other students remaining were Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. I wasn't sure who I disliked most.

Draco hadn't moved an inch by the time Hermione arrived at his seat. He just sat there lounging. His arms crossed as she began tapping her foot.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" She barked with an impatient look on her face.

"Be careful. She's a mighty yampy bint!" Draco said with a sideways glance at Crabbe.

"Malfoy and Moonbeam!" said Snape. I stared in disbelief. What? Was he out to get me? Two days in a row he'd obligated me to work with Draco. Was he trying to cause a fight? My favorite teacher was making me miserable – and why was he my favorite, again? I was sure Draco would get a _kick_ out of this pairing.

Draco stood proudly and scoffed at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and sat her books on the table. As she was about to take her seat he picked up the chair and promptly swaggered toward me with it.

Hermione stared on with her mouth hanging open and I couldn't help but hold my hand over my own and laugh. I watched as he clunked the chair down opposite the one next to me, sat down in the one he'd stolen and propped his feet up. I tried to contain my laughter but failed miserably.

"I'm pleased to be your entertainment." Draco said. I continued laughing until Snape interrupted the amusement.

"Feet down, Mr. Malfoy. This isn't your common room." said Snape. Draco ignored him and sat eerily silent, staring at me. There was a swift movement behind Draco and quickly Hermione sneaked up behind him. Without making a sound she yanked the chair he was sitting in out from under him. He fell to the floor with a loud crash. That sent me back into my laughing fit. By the time Draco pulled himself up Hermione was already back at her table. He fumed for several seconds and for the first time that I could remember he didn't have a retort. He only sat down beside me red-faced.

"I'm honored to _have_ your entertainment." I squealed. He glared at me with those icy cold gray eyes.

"The filthy mudblood will get hers." He said under his breath.

"Begin!" Snape took a seat at the front of the class and I imagined that he kept glancing at our table. Most of the other students were already digging into their spellbooks but Draco and I said nothing and did nothing.

A wet but familiar object fell in front of me, soaking my potions book. It was the book my father had given me. I glanced at Draco who was now staring at me intently. He wiped his hands on his cloak but didn't break the stare.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Were you expecting a thank you?" I inquired sarcastically.

"Well now that you put it so pleasant." he replied.

"Thank you." I forced out.

"I really quite admire your sincerity."

"I really quite admire your lack thereof," I retorted.

"Longbottom would be the one lacking," said Draco.

"Would he now?"

"You tell me. From my appearance, who do _you_ think found your book?"

"Why would you go to the trouble? You hate me."

"It seemed to be important." He shrugged and stared off to the other side of the room nonchalant. "Also, I thought you might be inclined to do me a favor."

"Me… do a favor… for you? You're having delusions of grandeur."

He shrugged again and lowered his voice as he moved closer to me.

"Get me an ingredient from Snape's cabinet."

"But that's…"

"Shh... Snape's coming. I'll tell you later."

I had to be at least thankful that he brought my book back even in its poor condition. I pushed myself through the class civilly and tried to say as little as possible. Time went fast and we were done before many of the others. He was quite clever and though hesitantly, I found that extremely attractive. Was it possible to be attracted to someone you loathed?

There I was thinking about him again. Though, he didn't make it easy not to. During our session he grabbed my hands repeatedly, guiding me because for some reason he thought I needed teaching. He was a good teacher; I had to give him that. Even if his touch was bringing to surface emotions I didn't understand, he was still the boy who treated me like a peasant. Don't get too friendly, Persy.

Class ended and the students poured out until very few were left. Draco's friends had gone ahead of him except Goyle who was still working on the potion with Neville. Their bickering could most likely be heard in the kitchens. Draco leaned toward me, a little too close for comfort.

"We'll meet by the Quidditch field entrance at five sharp tomorrow evening. Don't be late." He rose from his seat before I had a chance to respond but as I was gathering my thoughts he leaned forward. "By the way, Persy, I hardly hate you."

Nice way to try and save face after you find out you were wrong about someone. That was his point for telling me. Conniving bastard. He was either trying to trick me into humiliation for his defeat or trying to make me think now that I was a pureblood I was accepted. He was manipulative. He wasn't being nice to me. No. He was using my father's book to get me to do his dirty work and recent news to twist my thoughts of him. Well, it wasn't flying.

"You hardly hate me? Why is that? Now that I'm a pureblood we can be best pals? I'll pass, thank you."

He stood there for a few moments in awkward silence then turned and left the room. I stared at my tattered book. It was ruined, sopping even. A whimper escaped now that Draco had gone. The only thing I had of my father was destroyed. I picked it up and shook off a bit of the excess water.

"Let me fix that." said Neville. He used the drought charm which I wished I had thought of first. The charm dried up most of the water though it left my book just a little damp.

Following his lead I used a hot air charm and dried out the leftovers. The book would never be readable again but at least I had it with me. I gave Neville a hug and thanked him. His cheeks blushed to a bright crimson. It was such an adorable reaction that I gave him a peck on the lips.

That night I lay in my bed staring out of my window into the clear, sharp, star spackled sky. I'd wrapped up my father's book in a cotton shawl and placed it permanently in my dresser drawer. It felt as though I were giving it a funeral. I was laying there with the blankets pulled tightly around me. Sleep evaded, though I couldn't be more comfortable.

Draco's image had burnt itself into my memory and his words rang repeatedly in my ears. "I hardly hate you." Did he really think a bit of fake kindness would pull my strings? "I hardly hate you." He was getting under my skin more and more every day. "I hardly hate you." How I wished I could get him out of my life _forever_. My eyes closed and after a while I finally fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of confusion and hurried emotions.

I was peering over a cliff at enormous rocks jutting out of violent white waves. Something was attempting to pull me away from the view. The grip was soft and comforting. I assumed it was Neville. My arms flew around his neck and I kissed him deeply. He didn't kiss like Neville. This man was passionate and his scent intoxicating. Who was he? The man of my dreams?

If it wasn't Neville, then who could it possibly be? I stepped back. It was Draco! I stumbled and struggled to keep my balance. Ruddy globs of mud and rocks fell to the waves below. I was going to fall to my death and he was responsible. He was there to kill me! I slipped and the wind took me. Life flashed before my eyes as a hand reached for mine and grasped it.

"I hardly hate you." he said.

I was jolted awake. His words were dwelling with me even into my sleep. What had the dream meant? What did I really think of him? They say your dreams are compiled of your thoughts during the day. If that was true then I'd lived a week in one dream. If the dream had gone any farther would he have let me go? Would I have fallen to a painful death? Would I have woken up at all?

It hadn't dawned on me until half way through my classes the next day that Draco had instructed me to meet him. My mind was preoccupied with those four little words. They'd had an impact on my functionality; that was obvious.

At lunch I sat in a panic, every so often letting my eyes wander to the Slytherin tables. I repeatedly asked myself whether or not I should meet him that evening. No! Why would you even consider that, Persy? I owed Draco nothing and I wasn't about to start doing him favors.

I picked at my food nervously without eating so much as a bite. My fork shook whenever I lifted it from my plate. Should I forget he asked me to – no - _told _me to meet him? Absolutely. Let the bastard wait. That pompous, self centered…

My eyes wandered to his table again and met with his. They locked for a moment and he smirked. My tongue turned to sand in my mouth and slid down my throat turning quickly into indigestion. I couldn't break my eyes from him, but refused to return his expression.

He winked at me and my jaw clenched; jerk. Draco finally broke the stare and my eyes wandered back to my plate. Talk about nerves, I'd chopped my lunch into tiny bits. Funny, I only then realized we'd had sandwiches. Cutting up a sandwich with a fork, how had I accomplished that? The pesky hair I hated so much fell into my eye and I pushed it away. At that moment I was so irritated I could have shaved my head to get rid of it.

I sat in Potions class wringing my clammy hands together as I waited for Neville. 'Only one more class after this one, Persy. Then head straight for your dorm.' I thought. Slughorn entered and I relaxed a bit. I'd concentrate on class. That would surely help.

"Well, hello beautiful." I turned my head just in time to see Draco sit down beside me.

"Your sarcasm is oozing. What do you want?"

"I figured we did so well working together yesterday, why not again today?" He smirked.

"Neville is my Potions partner." I replied.

"Neville isn't here, now is he?"

"Where is he??"

"Why should I know? He's your mate."

"I would appreciate it if you returned to your own table."

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm not going to meet you."

Slughorn, as well as a few students, glanced over at us and Draco lowered his voice.

"Yes you are."

"Who exactly do you think you are - telling me what I will and will not do?!" I was suddenly very angry but of course he didn't bother to acknowledge this. He pulled his chair up and opened his potions book. "Sniveling…" I whispered.

"Right."

I tried my best to ignore him through the rest of the class. It wasn't hard since it was a lecture day. Neville did come to class but was forced to sit by Goyle since he was late again. I wondered why. It was certainly unusual. He did not become any more animated after class, but quietly went to the front of the room and conversed with Slughorn. He was most likely getting the third degree so I grabbed my things and headed out.

Unfortunately I was followed quickly by Draco. What was it he wanted so badly that he couldn't leave me alone? I sped up and turned quickly down the nearest hall. Maybe I'd lose him.

"I'm not easily avoidable," He said. His hand shot out and grabbed my left elbow bringing me to an immediate halt. I turned on him angrily.

"What do you want? Please tell me so I can be rid of you!" He'd started with a smirk but now it quickly turned to a scowl and I had to hold back a grin at what I'd said.

"It isn't quite that simple."

"Then just leave me be! Find someone else to torture for once." I turned and headed down the hall. Just one more class and I'd be free. In that last class I had my solace, Snape.

As I entered I knew something was different. The desks had been moved and stacked in the back of the room. What was going on? Snape sauntered toward me in his usual elegance.

"Persephone! Just the girl I was looking for!" His hand fell on my shoulder and I gulped.

"Uh… Hello sir."

"Oh, and Draco!" His eyes lifted just above me and I knew Draco was standing barely inches behind. "We've a guest today and I need two volunteers. You two will do perfectly!" Draco moved from behind, glanced at me indifferently, then exchanged an odd knowing look with Snape. What was going on?

I stood in the entrance for a few moments thinking. Something odd was afoot and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what. I disappeared into my imagination until a force knocked me to the floor. I turned on my hip spotting a boy that had burst into the class and was now conversing with his friends as if I didn't exist. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd hit me. But why should I expect anything else? I was after all, Phony Persy.

"Say you're sorry you git!" Draco had the boy clamped to the wall - his hand tightly about his neck. "Apologize, you filthy…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy coughed.

"Louder, simpleton!"

Neville walked in and immediately crouched to help me up. I motioned him back and sat up in front of him, not realizing then that he didn't take D.A.D.A with me.

"I'm sorry!!" The boy squealed and Draco pulled out his wand.

"Not good enough. I saw we turn him into a rat. Eh, Crabbe?" A grunt sounded from a few feet behind him. "Or, maybe I should turn you into-"

"That's enough, Draco. Release the boy." said a voice from behind me. Draco dropped the boy to the floor and a large gloved hand appeared in front of my face. "Are we planning to spend the rest of the day on the classroom floor, Miss Moonbeam?"

I placed my hand in the glove and let it lift me to my feet. Standing in front of me was an absolutely handsome man. His features were chiseled and familiar. Long, platinum hair flowed over his lovely tailored clothes. I knew who he was in an instant, Lucius Malfoy. His smug, regal demeanor made me feel small, as though I were about to be crushed in his path. Though, his actions countered his presence. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Persephone. Are we all right?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Gustav's girl. Yes, I'd know that striped hair anywhere." He lifted a few strands of my hair.

"You know my father?" He laughed and threw a glance at Snape who only raised his brows.

"My dear child, doesn't everyone?"

"Persy, let's go. Class is starting." Neville butted in with a scared glance at Lucius.

"Neville Longbottom. Tell me son. How are your parents? Still in St. Mungos?"

Neville's face turned bright red and I thought for sure he would attack, but he didn't. He let my hand free and joined the other students.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Miss Moonbeam. Some wizards just don't know their place." Why was he being kind to me? His only son hated me and I was sure he did too. I couldn't explain what Draco had just done but that didn't make much difference. Maybe he was trying to impress his father by standing up for Gustav's little girl? How did they know that anyway? Streaked hair wasn't all that uncommon. I could be anyone's child. It could be a spell even!

Well, there wasn't any other possible explanation. They were under the impression that I was 'Gustav's girl' and therefore had some connection in the dark arts. That had to be it. "Draco is right. You are quite a gem to look at." His hand grasped my chin roughly, holding my face high. "I'm betting you're brilliant as well."I couldn't think of anything to say. The only thought I had was confusion. A gem to look at? Who was he fooling?

"Thank you… sir…"

"How did we miss your being here for so long? I would think surely that you and Draco would have hit it off years ago." I laughed. I couldn't help it. That was the funniest thing I'd heard in a long time.

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy, your son and I are far from friends; in fact he's made it point to keep it that way." He raised his brow and I continued. "Furthermore, I haven't spoken to my father since I moved to London. I am of no use to you, but I do appreciate your kindness. I believe I'll leave you at that." Neville was beside me again as soon as the conversation ended. He must have been listening for a break to snatch me away.

"Persy, are you all right?" His arm shot through mine as he glared at Draco's father then at Draco who was now approaching. "Come on." He pulled me away from the duo but I couldn't remove my eyes from them. What were they up to? I didn't trust them. Not one bit.

"Not so fast Mr. Longbottom!" Snape yelled. "She's part of the class today." I shot a quick glance at Neville who now looked defeated.

"I tried," he said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I left Neville with the group of students and took my place by Snape's desk. The duo was in a far corner and Lucius was quietly tearing into Draco. I wondered what about. Draco's eyes were big and he looked absolutely terrified. Both of them looked in my direction, Lucius said something and pointed at me. Then Draco marched to Snape's desk and stood next to me; uncomfortably close.

I was beginning to think that Snape didn't like me as much as he'd let on. He certainly was going to great troubles to make my life a living hell lately. I just wanted to disappear. Oh god, someone save me.

Draco's group of friends snickered in the audience. Did they know something I didn't? His father approached the group and they went eerily silent. Even Pansy became subdued.

"We'll be practicing a few things from the writings of Gustav Gutweg," said Snape. "For those of you who do not know of him, he's an expert in the Dark Arts and defense of, who has written many a book." Every Slytherin in the class sat up proud suddenly. Oh, please don't tell these people I'm his daughter. The Slytherins would tease me unmercifully for not inheriting his talents! I clamped my eyes shut. Please.

"Miss Moonbeam is…" I opened my eyes and looked pleadingly at Snape. My lips mouthed a begging 'No.' He hesitated for a moment, locked eyes with Mr. Malfoy, then looked back at me. "Miss Moonbeam is going to demonstrate a few of the spells from Gutweg's book 'The Untold Mysteries of the Dark Arts'. These are spells created specifically by Gutweg himself."

"Sir, are you sure you want me to-" I started.

"Why not, Miss Moonbeam? Draco tells me you've read the book at least 50 times." said Mr. Malfoy. My eyes shot at Draco who stood expressionless. How did he know how many times I'd read it? I only read by the lake when I was completely alone.

"I have read it sir, but I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense." said Mr. Malfoy. He came to the front of the class and opened the book – then motioned me over and pointed at my father's most famous spell. "You will demonstrate this on Draco." He didn't wait for my response but returned to his spot beside the Slytherin students.

"…but… Sir, he'll be hurt." There was a sudden uproar from the class.

"Phony Persy thinks she can hurt Draco!" yelled Pansy who was silenced immediately with a slap from Lucius' cane. My eyes dropped to my feet. I was angry. I knew my father's spells better than anyone! He'd taught them to me himself.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Wonderful!"

"…but…" I glanced at Snape. "…this one isn't his most powerful, just his most famous. I've never been one for fame." Snape fought back a grin. I sifted through the book, page by page, and for the life of me I couldn't remember which chapter it was in. My nerves were on end! Why couldn't I find it? I knew this book inside and out!

"She's read the book 50 times?! She can't even find one spell!" yelled out a random Slytherin.

"Here it is." I closed the book and pulled a wide-eyed Draco toward the window. "Stand here and don't move. If you do it will be very painful."

"Indeed." He replied. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the desk, standing beside Mr. Malfoy who must have decided he wanted to be where the action was.

"I bet flowers will fly out the end of her wand!" One boy yelled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she turns herself into a toad!" The students chuckled again and it was starting to get to me. My nerves were on end. I lifted my wand, placed myself into the correct stance, and stared intently at Draco who was now cringing in anticipation.

"Intorqueo!" I swished my wand. "Arcus!" My wand followed my command with an up and down motion. "Vinculum!" It moved from side to side. "Ligo!" A red and blue globe shot out of the end and hit Draco. He stood immobile for a moment staring at me.

"It didn't do anything!" screamed Pansy. There they were laughing again –oozing with ignorance. Draco suddenly fell to his knees. His arms and legs began to contort.

"Vinculum Ligo!" I yelled. He was now on his stomach. His arms were bent backward, twisting and tying with his legs until his body became one large knot. I placed my wand inside my cloak, walked over to him, and kneeled. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, it's not my cup of tea." he answered.

"…but does it hurt?"

"No."

"Good." I got back to my feet and walked away from him.

"Are you going to leave me like this?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't." I replied. I turned away from him and faced the class. "This is called the Informis curse. It is used in interrogation, imprisonment, and in some horrible instances, torture. It is only allowed under ministry supervision. Gutweg was propositioned to create this curse by the ministry."

"They needed a magical imprisonment for wizards who were freeing themselves from the most complex binding curses." I returned to Snape's desk and opened the book to the page of the curse and passed it around the class."

"In torture, the victim is hit with the Cruciatus first, to make them scream and writhe, then with the Informis. This is called the Constrixi; the pairing of the Cruciatus and the Informis. Why? Because any physical exertion during the casting of the Informis curse will cause the person it is cast on to be locked in that exertion or spell during the time they are under the Informis. If the Cruciatus weren't forbidden I'd gladly show you the effects." I glanced at Draco whose eyes were large with what seemed to be a bit of fear. Draco afraid of me? Ha!

I'd decided it was time to let him out of his bound position. I walked to him and hovered over his body.

"There is only one way to unbind someone from the Informis. It is like a mutated virus, resistant to everything." I placed the tip of my wand on the back of his neck.

"Extrico Obfirmo!" Draco's legs and arms unraveled until he was back in his usual form on the floor. He jumped to his feet and immediately spat venom at me.

"You jumped up little… I should-"

"Draco." said Mr. Malfoy. "Do not take things so personal." Draco fumed. I continued my demonstration with my eyes fixed on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he cast the Cruciatus on me while I wasn't looking.

"As you can see this curse would be excellent against an opponent who has the upper hand. Contorting them keeps them from being able to fight back. Also, the person can only be unbound by the caster of the original curse. That is unless the caster dies or someone of extremely high magic counters it. Only in the death of the caster will it unbind on its own." I took the book from one of the students and turned it to the next page, then handed it to Draco. He huffed as if he were better than what I was teaching.

"I'm going to cast the curse again." I looked into his eyes and felt weakened. . "When I speak the last word, Ligo, you cast this back at me." My eyes fixed with his. "And you must cast it at that exact moment… If not…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be hurt. On with it." My lips pursed in annoyance. He wouldn't believe me unless it happened.

"Intorqueo! Arcus! Vinculum Li-!"

"Haud Ligo!" A blue bulbous light hovered between us. I had already known that he was well taught in the dark arts, but he seemed to have studied the book as well. I was proud that my father's work had had an influence, even if it _was_ on him. I thought about his disbelief in my ability to hurt him and this caused anger to build. I did something I didn't think I was capable of.

"Vinculum Ligo!" The ball of light flew toward him and he screamed, falling to the floor and contorting."Now," I said. "While Draco was holding the book he should have read a few lines down where it states a counter to the counter-spell. He should have been on guard." I smiled at my accomplishment until my brain registered what I'd done. I stood motionless for a few seconds and watched his pain. His father hadn't moved, neither had Snape, and his father was smiling! Regret hit me and I ran toward him. It may not have been a crucio but it was painful enough and I didn't truly want to hurt him.

"Extrico Obfirmo!" His body released but he lay motionless. A shriek sounded from Pansy's direction but she didn't come to his rescue. I figured Draco's father was restraining her. "Are you all right?" I turned Draco over. He was unconscious. Oh no! What did I do? "Draco!" I leaned over him, tapping his face with my hand. Guilt washed over me and I felt heartsick. What if he had to be in the hospital wing for days and it was all my fault? I brushed the hair out of his face and attempted to wake him again. "Draco…"

"I can't breathe with you hovering over me woman!" I rocked backward angrily and he sat up.

"Prick! You scared me half to shit!" I punched his shoulder hard and he slid his hand over the affected area.

"It's heartwarming to know that you care." He grimaced.

"Ugh!"

"See father? She likes me after all." What an ass! I lifted my wand to his neck.

"You're hallucinating."

"Am I?" He winced.I jumped to my feet, picked up the book, and carried it back to Snape's desk.

"Is that good enough Professor?"

"Amazing, Miss Moonbeam." Mr. Malfoy clapped. "Magnificent! Gustav himself couldn't have done better."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." I glanced at Snape who nodded at me to take my place with the other students. Quickly I joined Neville and clamped my arm through his. Again I wondered what he was doing in D.A.D.A.

Draco's father glanced our way and sneered at me. What a moody family. One minute congratulating and the next sneering at you.

Snape interrupted between demonstrations and urged students not to use magic they did not fully understand and that this was merely for show. We were not permitted to use the Informis or any other curse without consent of the Ministry.

He kept Draco at the front of the room for a few of Mr. Malfoy's own examples from the book. It seemed that they knew every one of my father's spells inside and out.

"This Gutweg guy is a genius." whispered Neville.

I swelled with pride. Yes, my father was a genius. Oh, how I missed him. I thought about him for a few minutes. Maybe once I left school I could go find him in Germany. I believed he would have been proud to see my display against Draco.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered back.

"I switched classes so I could be with you." He smiled. My stomach knotted. To be with me? I was a little impressed but the fact that he was changing classes for me didn't sit well. I decided to brush it off and accept that he was just very sweet.

Once Mr. Malfoy finished his demonstrations with Draco he sent him to join the group of students and called Neville up. The poor boy was terrified and I for him. Why would he be calling Neville? He didn't know up from down in that classroom and was probably regretting his switch now.

As soon as Draco joined the group of students he pushed to the back and stood uncomfortably close to me again. Warm breath hit my ear and a hand rested softly on my back. I jerked away.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

"Quidditch field. 5 sharp." Draco commanded.

"No." I forced a little loudly through my teeth. Two Hufflepuff girls turned around, shooting awkward looks at us and as they turned back he slid his hand over my hip, tightening it almost painfully.

"You'll be there." He grunted. I pried his fingers from my hip and flung his hand backward.

"Touch me again and I'll-"

"Cast a Constrixi?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Keep in mind what it can do."

"Ah, but don't you remember? We aren't permitted."

"I'll take my chances." I escaped him and pushed close to a group of Gryffindors. He wouldn't bother mingling there. I was right. He slinked into his group of friends and left me be.

Lucius lectured for the remainder of the class, keeping Neville as his guinea pig. I was relieved that I didn't have to act out any more spells, though I did feel bad for Neville. The Informis had exhausted me. All I wanted was dinner and bed, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to bother with dinner.

As class ended Neville grabbed my hand and hurried me out of the class. I could feel Snape and Mr. Malfoy's eyes on us as we exited. Why had they chosen my father to use as an example? Why me? Why Draco? …and why Neville? It didn't add up, but class was over and the day would be over soon. We closed in on the Great Hall that was now booming with students and I felt a small bit of relief.

"Since when do you know so much, Persy?" Neville asked. "You scared me back there."

"He's my father."

"Lucius Malfoy is your father?!" He looked utterly shocked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you goof! Gustav Gutweg is my father."

"Oh."

"Please don't spread it. My mother would be very angry if she found out anyone here knew. My father doesn't even know I'm here and I'm nowhere near as great as him. Every Slytherin in school would tease me!"

"I'd say you were quite fantastic. Malfoy's father even complimented you – now that's something. The Malfoys don't compliment anyone, even their own."

"Neville, please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, mum's the word, doll."

I thanked him as we entered the hall for dinner. He smacked a quick kiss on my lips and we parted. Dinner went on without a hitch. As I was feeling better emotionally, I had a bit extra to eat which left me a little nauseous. Surprisingly no one mentioned what I'd done in class. To tell the truth I was a little disappointed, but then again I _was_ transparent.

After my meal I sped toward my common room as fast as my feet could take me. I wasn't meeting with Draco. What could possibly make him think I was dumb enough to do that? Something odd was going on and I wasn't about to put myself in a situation where I'd be alone with him. Who knew what he planned to do?

Not much farther and I would be in my room, in my comfortable bed. I knew I'd sleep that night but would probably have nightmares again – nightmares of that silvery-haired ghoul known as Draco. I turned the next corner sharply to the next hall and picked up my pace.

Who was I kidding? I probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all. My mind was racing me and I couldn't seem to catch up.

"On your way to the Quidditch field?" A voice called out. I stopped abruptly and shot my gaze behind me. Draco was leaning against the left wall with his arms crossed.

"Yes. That's exactly where I'm going. The Quidditch field is in my dorm." I said sarcastically. He pushed away from the wall and began to walk toward me.

"Is that an invitation?" He grinned. I felt my face blush.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not? Are you scared, Persy? Scared of me? What do you think I will do?"

"I'm not scared of you in the least."

"You are. Admit it."

"Leave me be." I backed away, hitting the wall of the next hallway. I turned and left him as quickly as possible.

"How dare you walk away from me!" He yelled. How dare I? Who did he think I was; some servant to be talked down to? Ha! He could yell all night if he wanted. "Persy!" His hand locked around my arm and jerked me back, facing him. I pried at his hand. It was like stone set around my arm.

"Take your hands off of me!" I yelled. He laughed. The bastard laughed!

"Me take orders from you? Ha! We'll talk."

"Talk? To me? I'm sure. Do you have some sick Malfoy version of a crush?" I mustered the most repulsed look I could imagine.

"Yes." He sneered. "That's exactly what it is. I have a crush on you. Now, now Persy if it were that simple I'd have had you right and good already." His eyes were measuring me.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll-!"

"You don't have it in you. You wouldn't cast it. Silly girl, you care about me." His other hand grabbed my free arm and I turned my head away from him. "Look at me." He growled.

"You're wrong! I would cast it and gladly. I hate you!" I spat. One of his hands flew from my arm to chin and he turned my face to his.

"That's a bit better." He smirked, lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. I fought him and his other arm wrapped around me preventing my escape. My hands pushed at his chest and I squirmed, kicked him, and smacked him. His lips softened and butterfly kissed my cheek. His arm loosened and caressed my back. Why wasn't I using this opportunity to escape?

I felt the wall behind me again and his lips on mine. His mouth was strong and his scent was scintillating. I found my fingers sliding into his soft hair -encouraging him. What are you doing, Persy? Have you lost your mind?!

His arm enveloped my waist and he pushed me against the wall. A grunt of satisfaction escaped him and I knew that any longer in his arms and I'd be his own personal clay to mold – and after that his own personal project to humiliate.

Sense was coming back to me slowly. I needed to think of something to get away from him immediately. There had to be a way out.

"Persy…I…" His eyes paused on mine then he kissed me again and I had a thought. Bite him! Bite him Persy! If you want to stop him _bite him_! I bit down on his lip hard until he released me. "Ah! You foul little bitch…"

"You're not humiliating me tonight!" I yelled. He wiped his lip and approached me angrily. I grabbed my wand. "Try me, Draco. I'll do it!"

"Fine, you want this the hard way? You want to pretend you hate me? Great! I fancy a good chase!"

"A chase? What's your motive, Draco? Hmm? Your pride must run deep to still be trying to get me back for winning the duel."

"Right. That's it - the duel. I couldn't care less about some childish duel, Persy."

"Then what?"

"There isn't a point in telling you, is there? You'll make up your own sad theory about anti-Christ Draco who is out to ruin your life. Run to bed then. You sicken me!" He turned on his heel and sped away from me with his cape flowing behind.

I felt sudden regret. Why? If I had let him continue kissing me who knows what would have happened? It would probably be all over the school the next day. I couldn't let myself get into a situation like that. He wouldn't have any trouble ensnaring me with the conflicted feelings I was developing toward him. Damn me for wanting to kiss him again. Damn me for allowing him to kiss me in the first place! Damn him!


	3. Coward!

_Note: "Imago Liberatio" and the Imago curse were made up by me, if there is any similarity with anything in the Harry Potter series it is most likely that I read it somewhere and couldn't find it again so I gave it a different name. The references to a 'Zecken' are also made up by me. I used a German term and gave it a Harry Potter history.  
_

Chapter 3

Coward!

I could still taste his lips even after I made my way back to my room. Although I was immensely tired my thoughts raced. Should I have bitten him? What would he have done if I hadn't? Could he have truly been genuine? No - No way. Not Draco.

I lay limp in my bed staring at the ceiling. The way he'd roused my emotions made me want to cast the Informis curse again. I wanted to twist his body the way he'd twisted my judgment.

The sheets crumpled under my body. It didn't matter how much I shifted, relief avoided me. It was as though I were a misplaced hatchling in another bird's nest. He'd placed me there in that odd, awkward place. I just wanted peace. Where was my serenity tonight? There was no solace for me in this large musty castle.

The room seemed to shrivel. Imaginary cellophane tightened around my spiritual being. I was suffocating. Panic raced in my chest and I needed to escape. Get out, Persy. Get some air. I needed to break free. Even with the chance of running into Draco again I needed to escape that room.

So, I fled to my hideaway, my sacred spot. I could be alone with my thoughts. The lake was the only thing that understood what was going on inside of me. With its flowing ripples changed by the slightest wind, it understood my soul and how one action from another individual stirred disorder in my heart.

I suddenly heard a rustling in the trees that seemed to continuously grow louder. Annoyed, I leapt to my feet and scanned the trees. My eyes searched for whatever could have disturbed my peace. I had a feeling it was Draco.

"Who's there?! Come out! Show yourself!" I waited for a response but didn't receive one. "I know it's you, Draco! Get out here! NOW!" I yanked my wand from my cloak and readied it behind my back. A familiar voice echoed but I could not make out who it was. It was getting closer and I was getting nervous. "DracoMalfoy!"

An image jumped out of the trees and began running in circles. It was Neville! He was running 'round and 'round jittering and flailing.

"Get off! Get off! Oh for Merlin's sake!" He fell to his knees, still flailing his arms as he spotted me. "Persy! Help me Persy! Get them off!"

What was he carrying on about? There was nothing there. I thought for a moment that Neville had gone certifiably insane. Until, wait, wasn't that one of my father's spells? Yes, it was a mind spell. I remembered him teaching it to me. You'd imagine being attacked by your biggest fear until the caster felt the need to release you. Oh, what was the counter for it?

"Imago Liberatio!" He fell forward with his hands wrapped around his head. "Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" He paused and I didn't answer. "…Why were you calling for Malfoy?"

"I…" Choose your words wisely, Persy. "I… Oh you know how much he loves to torture me. Draco did this?" He definitely didn't need to know about my confrontation. I could see him now becoming all macho and marching back to Draco just to sock him in the nose, then losing again.

"Of course, who else?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Neville brushed himself off.

"It's taken care of now."

"Right." Neville wasn't very talented at sarcasm nor was he at hiding what he felt. His shirt collar was flipped upside down so I attempted to straighten it and spotted a burn on his neck. He pushed my hands away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"It's not 'nothing'. That looked like a burn." I yanked his collar away to see the burn again. "How'd this happen?"

"Malfoy's wand." He looked down at his feet and I was suddenly angry. What did Draco want with Neville? Why did he attack him? How absolutely cruel!

"…You don't know why he did this to you?"

"Well… I was heading from dinner and he cut me off in the hallway. Odd one him, he was by himself, I thought that unusual. He sneers at me and says 'Stay away from Persy!' I responded 'Absolutely not! Persy's my girl.' That's when he drew his wand." Neville pulled his shirt collar back around his neck.

"I'm your girl?" I raised my brows. This was news to me and oddly I regretted him saying it. I felt the cellophane envelope me again. I couldn't breathe.

"Of course you are." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we settled back into my spot.

"What happened next?"

"Curious tonight?"

"A bit…"

"Hmm…" He looked at me for a moment. I fancied he was contemplating.

"What?"

"Ah it's nothing." He tightened his arm about me. "Anyway, he says 'She's _your_ girl? You couldn't bag a bird if your petty life bet on it.' and I say 'Right, she's _my _girl. You stop tormenting her!' then he burned me." He tapped the front of his cloak. "After that I pulled out my wand and attempted to jinx him but he was too quick. I was seeing bats before I knew it. I hate bats!"

"I see." I was extremely confused. It sounded almost as if Draco were trying to cut me off. That couldn't be, but why else would he tell Neville to stay away? I wasn't sure, but I needed to get to the bottom of this. I couldn't have Neville in the hospital wing because of me. What could I do? I wasn't going to sit down and have a talk with him. No way!

I cuddled close to Neville and we spent some time under my tree together before bed. Though, that night I didn't sleep comfortably, yet again. My thoughts were racing at the speed of light. I just couldn't shake Draco out of my head. That damned arrogant, pompous, conceited, spoilt…

* * *

Neville was beginning to spend quite a bit of time with me outside of classes, meeting me in the courtyard and by the lake where I usually sat alone. He even ate dinner with me one night and I fancied Draco was staring at us jealously.

As far from the truth as that was I still imagined he was sitting at the Slytherin table with his cold, grey eyes fixated on us. That thought brought a feeling I couldn't understand, almost satisfaction.

* * *

Word started to spread about a dance this year. It wasn't fancy like a ball, but an ordinary dance, the first one I'd heard of since I started at Hogwarts. From what I'd heard it was a few months away so I wasn't too worried. Avoidance was a known strategy of mine when it came to social gatherings. I would have a stomach ache or a headache, maybe a bout of the common cold.

I remembered the Yule Ball in fourth year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had come to our school to take part in the Tri-wizard Tournament. It was extremely exciting! My cousins Beatrix and Dagmar, twin girls from Germany, were there as well. They were the same age as I and shared my dislike for Draco immediately. His father had sent him schmoozing when he discovered they were arriving. He obviously thought that a girl from a long line of dark wizards would be the perfect match for his son, figuring he'd catch the eye of one or the other. I remember it like it was yesterday. They were disgusted.

"Persephone!" exclaimed demure Dagmar. Her hair was curly and blond and her frame was dainty but curvy even at her young age. She had a talent for manipulation and persuasion. She was extremely clever and conniving and knew how to get anything she wanted, even from her sister. On the outside she seemed to be sweet, kind, and quiet. Which she could be if you were on her good side, but when crossed you wouldn't know when it was coming or in what way.

"Why you father send you here?!" Beatrix asked. Her violet eyes washed over the room as her long straight black hair wisped around her shoulders. She was a girl quick to anger and brooding. Once enraged she was insatiable. Beatrix was a hellion and not one to be reckoned with.

When we were children she blew up her parents' kitchen because the cook would not make her blueberry flapjacks. Her first boyfriend was hospitalized after she caught him kissing another girl, and her first year at Durmstrang she was temporarily suspended for hanging a girl from the roof by her shoelaces. When asked why she did it she simply said that she deserved it. There were few people who could calm her. One being Dagmar, another was her father, and lastly me.

In their surprise to see me they came rushing over and left Draco standing in the main entrance. We'd hugged, sat down, and chatted about our childhood, but I swore them to secrecy about my identity. Mother would've killed me if I'd let anyone know I was a Gutweg or if my father found out where I was.

Whether Draco was jealous of the attention I'd gotten or just hated me all-together, I didn't know. The only thing I knew for sure was that he brought his cronies over to our little clique and began to ridicule me. As many times as Draco had teased me - that time I felt worth the least.

"Phony Persy! My you look lovely this evening! Was your dress a hand-me-down from the Weasleys?" He bowed over in laughter as did his colleagues. "Say, you don't belong at a Ball, Phony. You belong in the pig-pens with the rest of the Mudbloods!" Beatrix's eyes flooded with anger at the accusation and she flew to her feet with her wand drawn.

"Sit down, Beatrix." I said.

"Persephone! Why… you let him speak to you zis way?" said Beatrix as she glared back at me. "And to speak of muggle-born zis way…heresy." She shook her head. "Nazism…"

"It doesn't make a difference, Beatrix." I replied.

"Yes it does! You are not what he says! Your fazer is most prestigious writer in…"

"Beatrix, No!"

"Fine. Even if you were as he says, what does zis matter? Oooo! I have no problem causing zis miscreant dog pain!" Her wand flicked and I jumped out of my seat. "Cru-." I flew between them and grabbed her wand.

"Let him be. What does it matter what he calls me? I'll fight my own battles."

"Right! Listen to the Mud-" Draco started. I snatched Beatrix's wand and turned a one-eighty. I pointed it straight at his nose causing his eyes to cross.

"Keep your trap shut. I'm not standing up for you, nor will I ever." He squirmed and winced in anticipation. Once I knew he'd be quiet for a moment I flipped around and handed the wand back to Beatrix. "You guys had better go."

"You sure, Persephone? I would like very much…make him suffer."

"Yes…" I replied. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Nice seeing you again, cousin." she said, and I winced. So much for secrets.

"Cousin?" Draco's eyebrows rose and his gaze rested on me.

"Come, Dagmar." She whipped around and her sister left her seat as well. Dagmar sauntered over to Draco. She stopped in front of him and looked him up and down with disgust, as if he had a foul odor.

"Zecken!" I could tell by his curious reaction that he didn't know what she meant. This brought a giggle to my lips as my cousins exited the scene.

"What is so funny, Phony?" He sneered at me.

"She just called you a Bloodsucker, what German wizards call a pure-blood supremacist. It's the equivalent insult of a Mudblood to you, twit." I do believe that was the only time I'd ever thought of protecting Draco. He was lucky I had.

Memories, they were exactly why I wouldn't go to that dance. Well, that was what I planned unless Neville decided to make a move and ask me. I doubted he would. He claimed I was his girl, yes, but took absolutely no effort to make it official.

* * *

It was a pretty day. The sun shined bright without a single cloud to block its rays. A chill was in the air as I sat by a tree in the courtyard, cross-legged, with my imagination wandering. I daydreamed.

I was at the dance and it was spectacular. The ceiling glittered with thousands of stars and soft music played in the background. Students from all houses were having a great time but I was standing in a corner leaning against the wall in the most horrific dress I'd ever seen. What could possibly have convinced me to wear such a vile thing?

The dress was spotted, black and white with Chinese fringe flowers and ghastly ruffles on the arms. How humiliating! I pulled out my wand and attempted to change the color of the dress with no success.

Neville entered with a Hufflepuff girl at his side who was sporting that god-awful canary yellow. I imagined Sylvester the cat entering the room and chasing her about. Now that would be a funny sight to see; a Hufflepuff being chased around by Sylvester!

Realization hit me. Why was Neville with another girl? I thought he'd surely spend the dance with me if he went at all. I was his girl wasn't I?

My eyes caught a dark figure coming toward me. He was dressed in a black suit with a black undershirt. He reminded me of a Greek god; a god of darkness and destruction.

"Persy!" I felt a hand shaking my arm. "Wake up."

"Hey..." I opened my eyes. Neville was kneeling beside me with a little too much energy for my taste.

"Herbology was amazing. You should give it another chance, Persy. I think you'd really like it if I taught you a little."

"I'm sure you're a great teacher." I grinned and his arm swept around my shoulder.

"I would like to teach you." Neville smiled then straightened himself proudly. "I've been meaning to ask you something." He fumbled about in his pocket for a moment and I thought I glimpsed something shiny. "Well, you know I care about you and well I thought I'd give you something that tells everyone." He opened his hand and revealed a silver necklace with the letters P and N engraved into the pendant.

So the shiny object hadn't been my imagination. Everything else had though, and I was disappointed. There was no Hufflepuff being chased by Sylvester and Draco definitely wasn't approaching. Wait. Yes he was! He was marching swiftly across the courtyard. Oh no. What now?! Would I ever be rid of this parasite?! I glanced behind us hoping that there was a slight chance there would be someone. Not a soul. He _was _coming at us.

"Put the necklace away!" I said. Neville scowled and like a scolded child he stuffed it into his pocket. "I just don't want him to see it!" We both moved to our feet with Draco closing in. "He'll mock us."

"So? What does it matter what he thinks, Persy? I love-"

"Hogwarts' own little lovebirds are at it again." Draco crossed his arms and smirked. "Do you mind if I borrow your beloved for a moment Longbottom? I'm sure she doesn't. The dame seems to get around."

"Well I never!" I leapt out and punched him in the jaw. He turned and held steady for a moment. "Never assume I don't mind being around you, _Malfoy_. You'll be in for a big surprise. I doubt your spoilt pride could handle the shock."

He turned on me maliciously. His face was only inches away and obviously my punch hadn't been that strong. It didn't even leave a mark. I could feel his anger and the heat of his body fighting the cold breeze. My chest ached as his hands clasped my arms and he pushed me against the tree.

"Neville?!" I yelled. He'd shrunken away and begun heading inside. "Goddammit Neville, you coward!"

"Loverboy didn't stick around very long, did he?" said Draco. He released me and I was surprised. "He's probably scared he'll see bats again." He laughed. "I'd be more careful in choosing partners if I were you. He doesn't even bother to protect his lady."

"I would escape too if you'd caused me to see the thing I hated most. Oh wait, you already do. It's you!" I'd hurt him, not physically, but I knew for the first time I'd hurt him. I saw it in his eyes. He swallowed and I expected him to say something extremely cruel.

"Well you're free now. Hurry along."

"You're insufferable…"

"Am I? Then why are you bothering to carry a conversation?"

I grabbed my sack from the ground and left him there. It felt like I was carrying a bag of boulders. My energy was spent for the day. He was like a vampire that found its only solace in sucking the happiness out of everything in life.

I needed to find Neville. No good wimp that he was! He'd never been cowardly before. From what I remembered he'd even won his house 10 points in first year for bravery. I understood his fear, but Draco had attacked us all at one time or another.

"Persy!" An arm shot out and pulled me out of sight. "Persy, I'm sorry." Gentle lips kissed me and I wanted to forgive them, but I just couldn't bring myself to. Leaving your woman in the hands of someone like Draco was just unspeakable.

My hand met his chest and pushed him back. His scorned expression was hard to bear and I suddenly felt guilty. Should I have put on the necklace, and if I had would it have made a difference? Would Neville have stood up for me then?

"I need to be alone." I avoided his eyes and carried myself quickly toward the school. I sped to my room and as soon as I arrived I threw myself on the bed and cried. "Why you, Persy?" I asked myself out loud. "Of all of the students at Hogwarts you were the least likely to even have a boy interested in you and what happens? Everyone loses their minds!" My pillow was a comfort as I soaked it with tears. "Stupid, stupid girl! The only one you can count on is you!"

The exhausted, emotionally wrecked body I dwelled in curled into a fetal position and fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept but it was dark when I awoke. I'd missed my last two classes. Not that it mattered; I was horrible in them anyway. Pomfrey would just have to believe that I was out with a headache. Slughorn and Snape would make sure my name was marked off of the day's roster, but otherwise it wouldn't be noticed.

I stretched and felt a few pops in my joints as I moved to my feet and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I quickly took the pins out and brushed everything back into place. My eyes were bloodshot from crying and my face was still a bit puffy, but other than that I was passable as long as no-one got too close. A deep growl sounded from my stomach and I glanced outside. Dinner wouldn't be over yet; I bet I could still make it.

* * *

Apparently dinner had only just started. I was thrilled. After a day like that I needed a good meal. A dish of chicken and dumplings appeared before me when I sat down and it smelled delicious. During the meal my eyes wandered the room. They stopped once on Draco who seemed to be having a great time in conversation though he was sporting one nasty black eye. I'd rather he be lying in the hospital wing miserable from the pain he'd caused others. The black eye served him right.

My gaze then shifted to the Gryffindor tables; there was Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, but no Neville. I found that quite odd and decided I should muster the courage to approach their table. They were friendly and I was sure Harry was the one to approach. In all his fame he'd still been one of the kindest people I'd ever come in contact with; brave, sweet, courageous, a true Gryffindor. If it weren't for a large bit of respect I had for Ginny, I'd have swooned over him long ago.

Everyone but Neville was there. Where was he? Why wasn't he at dinner? I gathered the courage to ask and left my half-eaten dinner on the table. My heartbeat was rapid and sweat was pooling in the palms of my hands as I came near the famous Gryffindor.

I wasn't the type to approach someone I didn't know, but I felt the need to know where Neville was. I stopped behind Harry, silent, as his group stared. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron seemed lightly amused. Ginny sent me a heated almost defensive glare but Harry only turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" he said.

"I was wondering if…" Ginny's hands clenched. I thought for sure she'd jump over the table, grow claws, and lay into me. "Maybe…"

"Hmm?" he hurried me.

"You've seen Neville?" I asked.

Hermione seemed shocked like she'd never expect a girl to come looking for Neville and Ron giggled. She elbowed him. Ginny relaxed and Harry grinned.

"You're Persy aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes… He's mentioned me?"

"He doesn't shut up about you!" Ron exclaimed and received another elbow to the side. "What?! It's true! Herbology and the Ravenclaw girl, that's all that comes out his bloody mouth anymore."

"He's in detention; the library to be exact, organizing books." Harry's grin faded. "This is only what I've heard, but apparently he and Malfoy had a scuffle."

"Why isn't Draco in detention?"

"Oh come now. Everyone knows Draco is Snape's pet. He's the one who separated them." Ginny added.

"Ugh!" I glanced in Draco's direction to find him looking at me with a sly grin. I then marched out of the room and headed toward the library.

Neville was on top of a large ladder pushing a pile of books into place, but they kept floating out and back into random spots. He didn't complain or even curse himself, but just continued to place the books back in no matter how many times they floated away.

"Neville." I said. He looked down and almost lost his balance.

"Be a minute. Be right there, Persy." He climbed down very slowly and I was becoming impatient. As he landed on the last step and turned around I kissed him. He reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around my waist. Maybe he did care about me.

"I'm sorry. I should have forgiven you."

"It's okay." He caressed my cheek. "I need to talk to you." His arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulled me to a table, and motioned me into a seat. "I should get right to it." He wrung his hands together and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should see each-other anymore."

"Why ever not?!" My heart crashed into the acidic bile of my stomach and dissolved slowly. "You said we were going to make it official! You were going to give me a necklace! You were my best friend…"

"It's complicated…I'm still your best friend and I'll still give you the necklace if you like but it won't stand for the same thing."

"This is ridiculous."

"I care about you, I do, but this isn't right. I'm so sorry, Persy."

"Don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

"You, Neville, are gutless." I jumped to my feet. "If this is what you want then I can't stop you, but if you're doing this because of Draco, then you don't care about me at all." My body ached all over. I felt like I'd just been hit by a bus and I was dragging around the mangled remains.

He didn't respond. His eyes fell to the table and in his own way I knew he was telling me to leave. So I did. I left him there and didn't look back.


	4. What?

_Note: Any previous location, knowledge, or use of the Room of Requirement and 'The Cabinet' has been disregarded. If it seems to be not in line with the books, then it probably isn't. The reason why she cannot unlock the door is not explained in this chapter...and yes, Neville will be coming back soon, with reinforcements._

Chapter 4

WHAT?!

A week was how long it had been since I'd last spoken to Neville. I retracted and didn't say a word to anyone during that entire week. Depression was hovering over me and all I wanted was to be alone.

One day during class Snape called me to give the usual example and I didn't respond. I stared down at my notebook as if he hadn't said anything. He moved on and called Draco up instead, but who cared? Not I - not anymore. I was damned sick of being his human paraphrase. He could teach the lessons himself; that's what he was paid for.

I was hurting more than I would have predicted. Although I'd never officially become Neville's girlfriend, I believed I was close. He was about to give me a gift that symbolized our relationship, but I guessed he didn't feel I was worth the effort once Draco came around.

So, now Neville and I weren't talking, Draco and I had never been on good terms in the first place, and I was getting what I wanted. I was alone. I was completely alone.

* * *

It was late evening and I decided to take a walk around the school. I let my thoughts drift over the recent events in my life. Neville was a sweet person and I wished that he'd stuck it out because I really liked him. Though, I never thought I would miss him like I did.

My thoughts drifted to Draco. He was out to hurt me and I knew it. Why else would he act the way he did? I thought of his face; beautiful, pointed, pale, and almost royal topped with resplendent silver hair. As hateful as he was I didn't doubt that he was the most handsome member of the male species I knew. My chest ached and I felt weak and emotionally drained.

I blamed Draco for the break-up. Well it was as close to a break-up as you could get without the title of girlfriend. My moment of happiness was shattered. It wasn't a broken heart but a broken spirit.

I needed somewhere to disconnect from the world for a while. I'd find somewhere to sit and cry. I just needed to rest and weep. Oh gods, I was so sick at heart.

My listless spirit wandered the halls until I happened upon a dusty alcove with a rickety old door. It had to be an old closet from the looks of it; probably one the elves used. I turned the knob and decided to let myself in.

As I proceeded inside, letting the door shut behind me, I noticed that it was surprisingly well lit. That was a good thing. I didn't have the energy to perform any magic. I slunk into a chair, let my bag fall to the floor, and began to sob. What a horrible day!

"Get out!" I heard a loud, assertive, and familiar voice. No, it couldn't be. That was the last thing I needed right now! Please, please be my imagination.

I lifted my watery eyes and my fears were confirmed. Draco was standing by a cabinet not far away with his venomous eyes fixated on me. Bile rose into the back of my mouth and I couldn't move.

"I know you aren't deaf, Persy. I said leave!"

"What are you doing?" I wiped the wetness from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"It's none of your business, Death Eater matters really. Leave before you get hurt little Persy." He glared at me as if I were a speck on his shirt waiting to be plucked away.

"Since when do you care if I get hurt?"

"Just leave."

"Whatever you're doing isn't worth it, Draco."

"Don't tell me it isn't worth it! You haven't a clue."

"I know that you don't have to follow in your father's footsteps." Why I was trying to help him I didn't know, but anyone getting mixed up in death eater activities wasn't good. Not even Draco. "Ah, what does it matter? You couldn't care less what I think."

"What do you know?" He slid his wand into his cloak. "You don't know anything, _my dear_. Run to forgetful Neville and pretend everything's right in your little Utopia."

"Neville dumped me. Okay? It's all your damned fault!" My eyes began to flood. I thought of Neville avoiding eye contact in the library, not looking at me in the halls, not even sitting beside me in class.

"He couldn't have left you because of _me. _He left because of _you_. The entire school knows you're devoted to me." I lifted my head and stared at him in disbelief. "I've known it since first year. You'll put up with anything, and he knows it. Longbottom couldn't handle it. Even your bloody cousins knew!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, grabbed my bag, and threw it over my shoulder as I headed toward the door. I was extremely nauseous. All of these years everyone believed that I adored him? Preposterous!

"The only person who is devoted to you is yourself." I mocked as I trudged hurriedly past him. He flew in front of me and blocked the doorway.

"Since you're already here…let's have a chat."

"Let's not." I pushed him to the side.

"Colloportus!" yelled Draco. The bastard had locked the door.

My hand reached for my wand to perform the unlocking counter but he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I smacked against the door as he seized my bag and threw it behind him.

In the stress of the moment my hand flew out and attempted to slap him. His reaction was well executed as he caught it and started kissing my fingers. Immediately I yanked them away.

"I'm leaving!"

"Good luck getting out."

"I'm not an imbecile. I know how to unlock a door."

"Sure 'bout that?" I shifted uncomfortably and reached for my wand again.

"Alohamora!" My wand was pointing directly at the lock now, but nothing had happened. "_Alohamora_!" I tried it again and still nothing happened.

"Still sure?" He grinned.

"Why won't it work?"

"Why would I tell you?" I lifted my wand to his neck.

"Because I know a few things."

"What could you possibly know that I don't?" He sneered.

"I know how upset _precious_ Miss Parkinson would be if I rearranged your face." I sneered back. He grabbed my wrist and locked my armed hand at my side, causing my wand to drop. Then he did the same with my other, pushed me against the door, and kissed me. His hands were once again like stone around my wrists. I was trapped.

"Stop, Draco!" I commanded as I jerked my lips away from his.

"Isn't that what you said to Neville? 'Neville stop!' I think I'll keep going like he did. No, I have a better idea. I'm going further." He flipped my now empty hand and crushed his lips against the palm. Their sensation was moist satin, and his breath was like a midsummer night. This incited a desire for him and I realized I was biting my lip.

"I meant it then…" His lips moved over my fingers again, kissing, massaging, taunting. "…and I mean it now..." He abruptly flung my hand down as if it were nothing more than garbage.

"Sometimes I really, truly, _hate_ you Persephone! You-"

"Tell me something I don't know." I lifted my chin.

"Then you say things like that and I realize how much I do love you." He laughed scornfully to himself.

"WHAT?!" Love? Draco? He wouldn't know the definition of the word even if you gave him a dictionary.

"Don't play coy, stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid, you halfwit! What are you scheming?"

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. You didn't when I protected you from Longbottom. Who knows what he would have done if I didn't show up? …would've raped you most likely..."

"He would never." I retorted.

"Yes, you're right. He probably wouldn't know what to do even if you were willing."

"I'd be willing with him, which is more than I could say for you."

"I'm not done yet." His eyes undressed me, slowly gliding up and down my body.

"I am."

"_We're_ not done yet." He took my chin in his hand, playing his thumb over my lower lip.

"Don't forget that silly spider. Here I'd thought it was Casanova again and you were only afraid of an…" He brought his face within inches of mine. "…itsy…bitsy…"

"Spider? Really, Malfoy. You're going to have to try harder than that to scare me."

"_Malfoy _now, is it?" There was an instant mirth in his face that dissipated quickly. "And don't forget that I returned to the lake and recovered your precious book… You know what? I should be through with you. Only a simpleton couldn't read those signs."

"Slytherin…" I scoffed.

"Ah yes, stereotypes. My favorite! I'm a Slytherin…Hmm?"

"…and a Malfoy!"

"You've got it, babe. I'm the best of both worlds." He grinned evilly. I struggled to come up with a real zinger. He'd bantered my wits to soot. My brain was temporarily fried, but my mouth blurted out something on its own.

"Two worlds. Population one." He just stood there with a puzzled expression on his face. I thought it was quite the come back for someone brain-dead, but he seemed to think different. He shook his head and ignored my comment completely.

"He doesn't love you." His fingers pushed the infamous stray hair gently behind my ear as his eyes wistfully traveled over my hair, face and neck. "The squib was running on hormones and you were the closest pit stop available. Tell me. How far did he get?" His brows raised and lowered quickly.

My eyes narrowed and I could've turned into a lioness. I could have devoured him right then and there; evil, gory, and savage, just like he deserved. He was insinuating that I'd slept with Neville!!

"You bastard!"

"Answer the question. I'd like to know if you're damaged goods."

"Damaged goods? I'm not a discount item on the shelf of your corner market! You couldn't even buy me with your entire family's fortune! I would _never_ consider you!" I fumed.

"Consider me? You should be honored that I'm bothering to consider you."

"You should be relieved that I haven't cast that Constrixi!"

"No, you have too much integrity." His fingers trailed to my neck and his eyes followed his fingers. "I doubt you did little more than kiss." Apparently he was still dwelling in his own made-up world because he hadn't even acknowledged what I was saying.

"I care about Neville."

"…but do you love him?" His hand moved downward to the top button of my blouse where his thumb and forefinger began to play. I brushed his hand off of me and held my head high.

"Yes! I do love him." Tone it down, Persy. Don't seem so obvious.

"And just who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"The only _convincing_ going on is you trying to _convince_ yourself that I have any feelings for you whatsoever!"

"So which is it?"

"So which is what?"

"Am I lying about loving you or am I trying to convince myself that you love me?" I stood there without an answer, in silence; I had nothing. After a few moments the light sound of his shoe tapping on the floor nudged me to come up with something.

"You really are cruel. Does nothing satisfy you but causing misery?" My hand felt the doorknob and wished it were unlocked.

"I'm looking at satisfaction and she is far from misery."

"…and I'm looking at misery. He's far from satisfaction."

"Not anymore." At once his hands were on me again and his lips were pressed hard against mine. I tried to tear them away, but every break I made in our connection he sealed with a deeper one.

His hand traveled to my hair and unclipped it, letting my curls fall loose. I was now realizing that the noose was around my neck and he was tightening it. There was no escape. He ignited me like Neville couldn't.

An eager jump of my hand to the nape of his neck welcomed him. He responded with gentle breath, a deeper kiss, and the descent of his hand to my hip. It squeezed and I answered with a sigh.

Not content with just the kiss, he reached under my shirt and stroked my abdomen. His light touch made its way higher and this caused my body to react. My knee suddenly lurched forward, striking him in the thigh.

"What the bloody f---!" He retracted in shock, grabbing himself.

"Oh my gods! Draco, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay?! Your knee almost made marmalade out of my twig and berries!"

"It was an accident! I swear! My body reacts whenever-"

"Your body…is mine…"

"My body is…_what_?!"

"You heard me."

"Well then, I'm sorry I missed."

Draco flung himself at me with a malicious expression glowing his skin pink with anger. He resembled a demon fresh from hell as he grabbed both of my arms and pinned me painfully to the wall. For the first time, he truly frightened me.

"Don't hurt me…" I cringed. He laughed and I felt small, small enough to crawl under the door and scurry away. Though, if I were that small he'd just stomp me and squish me to bits.

"Not so tough now, are you, Persy?" He laughed.

"Draco…Please…" I winced in anticipation for what he'd do next.

"Persy." He released me and his eyes became thoughtful again. My skin was searing, my head whirling. "Am I so repulsive?" His words stung my ears. He had absolutely no idea how far he was from repulsive.

"No."

"Prove it…" I thought the skin above my breast would rip away and my heart would burn into sight. Ignoring any common sense I once possibly had, I closed the space between us and kissed him. My lips were longing for his now more than ever.

He placed both hands on my waist in a firm, commanding grip as his tongue fought to part my lips. Without warning he turned us around and backed himself into the door. Unpredictable, passionate, fiery, these were all things that Draco was and Neville wasn't. I would let him do with me whatever he wanted. This was a fight I was glad to lose as I abandoned my body to him.

"No!" He pushed me off of him, knocking me backward in the process.

"Draco! What-" I tripped over my bag, falling toward the floor. My body braced itself for impact, but the inevitable didn't happen; hands caught me.

"Looks like you were about to take a tumble there. I couldn't in good conscience let anything happen to…" I smiled and he raised an eyebrow. "…this floor." This _floor_?! My smile quickly shifted into a seething scowl.

"Proof that you really are repulsive." He promptly dropped me. I landed on my buttocks with a thud and a sharp pain; I knew there'd be a bruise in the morning. "You're a jerk."

"So I'm told." I pushed to my feet and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"No you're not."

"I'm not going to stay here while you continue to play musical chairs with my feelings."

"Are you not doing the same?"

"Treating me like trash isn't going to make me love you. It only makes me hate you more."

"I'm growing tired of this."

"As am I. I'm tired of _you_. Six years, Draco. Six years, and you still haven't learned to respect me like a human being."

"Do you know what room this is? It just happens to be the room of requirement." He glided over to me and took my bag from my shoulder, laying it on the nearest table. "In order to find this room you have to want something that dwells within it."

"I merely wanted to be alone."

"You wanted me or you wouldn't have found it."

"I wanted peace and quiet."

"You wanted _me_."

"You're so full of yourself. There are many things in this room I could want. Look around you."

"The only thing worth looking at is you." He shook his head and leaned down, burying his face in my hair. I didn't bother to stop him; I didn't want him to. For the first time I noticed how amazing his scent was. The aroma was rich and exotic like incense burning fresh on a temple altar.

"I wanted a place to--"

"I love you…" He kissed my neck softly.

"Stop saying that…" My fingers tangled themselves into his hair and my knees began to buckle.

"No." His arm wrapped around my waist and pressed me to him. "I want you."

"Don't say that either…"

"I don't get you…" He released me, creating space between us again. His face became angry and he pulled out his wand. With a few words he sent a chair flying across the room and crashing into a far wall. He stood for what seemed like forever with his wand still drawn. Silence ruled and I could almost hear my own heartbeat.

"You don't love me. You don't even care about me. You can say it until you're blue in the face but it doesn't make up for six years of wretchedness."

"You're thick. I don't treat you any worse than I treat anyone else. I'd say I treat you better than most."

"Wow. I'd love to see how you treat the ones you hate." I was going to melt into a corrosive pool and eat through the floor. Damn him for having this effect on me.

Lovely, he was walking over. My mind braced for another insult. What would it be this time?

"You're so beautiful." I was so shocked that I didn't notice his right hand resting on my hip. He leaned down and kissed me, hard but gentle, eager and hungry. My knees weakened but he caught me. From the deepest depths of my soul to the uttermost ends of my physical being I was on fire. I'd never felt anything like it, not even our previous sessions that night, not even the time before when he'd cornered me in the hall.

My arms flew about his neck, holding steady in case he tried to push me away again. He parted my lips once more with his tongue and I was his. I belonged to him.

"Persephone." Our lips only parted long enough for him to say my name, then pressed on passionately. His hands took hold of my waist, slid to my buttocks, and lifted me onto the table. I wanted him for six long years and he finally wanted me.

I knew I needed to stop him; I needed to stop myself. My fingers shot through his soft hair and his kisses moved to my neck, becoming suckles.

"Draco." I said.

"Mmm?" he grunted.

"Oh gods." I couldn't manage to say what I'd wanted. His lips were so soft. I felt as though all of my blood had been drained and I was left weak and defenseless. I was surrendering to him and I knew it wasn't a good idea. He was becoming more aggressive and I was still encouraging him as he trailed to my collarbone.

"D-Draco."

"Yes, love?" His lips hovered above my skin as he waited for my response.

"Stop." I felt a heavy sigh release from his mouth and he moved back. He stopped? All I had to do was say so? That was…unlike him. He rested his hands against the table on either side of me, with rapid breath and disheveled hair. "Are you going to fly off the handle again?" I swallowed. His grey eyes flipped open and stared coldly at me.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you going to humiliate me?" He leaned forward and I braced myself, but the kiss came without hesitation and landed on my cheek.

"No."

"Thank you." I said as I jumped off of the table.

"Surprised?" His right hand followed me, landing softly on my face then moving down my neck to my shoulder. It massaged as his thumb invaded my shirt collar. The wanton finger wrapped around my bra strap and pulled, then let go. His thumb clamped the strap again but slid downward this time, stopping at my chest. The other fingers enveloped my breast in a tight grip. "Persy..." He bit his lip hungrily.

"Draco…" I grabbed his hand and pushed it from me. "Don't…" He interrupted me with a harsh, captivating kiss. His arms bound me to him as he pressed my body against him once more. Soon there wouldn't be a Persephone to object. I was going to die.

I was sure I never wanted to leave his presence again. We lingered for a few moments until he lifted his lips from mine and I chased them. Not yet. I needed more. He pulled back and nibbled my lip, causing a small tremor throughout my body.

"I love you." He kissed me yet again, softly brushing his lips over mine and I responded gently.

"Stop saying that…" I whispered.

"No."

"You can't possibly love me. You hardly even know me."

"You are the most confusing, contradictory woman I've ever met…" He kissed my cheek, then my chin, then…"I don't know you well enough to love you but you know Longbottom well enough to love him?"

"That's different."

"How?" He was trailing down my neck again.

"Neville has been my friend for six years. He is the best friend I've ever had and most likely ever will." Draco stopped kissing my neck, hovering over it.

"…If I didn't love you I'd pick you up and throw you out of the room right now."

"Then why don't you do it? I've wanted to leave for quite some time now."

"Get out." He backed away from me and his hand slipped inside of his cloak. Within seconds he had his wand halfway drawn.

"You wouldn't…" Tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't stay any longer. I pushed away from him as fast as I could, grabbed my bag, and went for the exit. Finding my wand there, I shouted. "Alohamora!" I'd forgotten that I couldn't open it and tried again. "Alo-" I burst into tears, fell against the door, and punched it.

"Alohamora!" I heard a click as the door unlocked.

"Dra-" I started.

"GET OUT!" He turned and glared at me viciously. His ruddy face glistened in the candlelight.

"But-" I stepped toward him.

"Get out Persy, or so help me you'll regret it." I fought back my tears, sucked it up, and stepped backward.

"With pleasure!" My exhausted body shot through the door, but where could I go? The only place was back to my room. I took the long way so that nobody could see how distraught I was. I'd go to there and sleep it off. A good night's rest would be my only savior right now.


	5. I'm so happy

_(Sorry this took so long to post. Editing took forever. In this chapter Mundus Preparo was made up by me, any similarity to anything actually in Harry Potter, is just that, a similarity. I also created the Decepio Curse, and a few other things. Being that this story isn't in line with the books anyway, please disregard any straying from book plot. Neville isn't quite back yet in this chapter, sorry! He will be owning the next chapter though. I do apologize if he seems like a tool. He is very important to the story! I hope you like the chapter.) (extra note: Thanks for the reviews, one comment mentioned the letter from Draco being unlike him. They were right it is, but there's a reason behind it. Sorry so much note space is being taken up, just wanted to jot this down so there isn't any confusion. Thank you Gwenny for bringing that to my attention.)_

Chapter 5

I'm So Happy

I certainly didn't believe Draco cared for me - that would be naïve. He was playing mind games and I wasn't going to fall victim to his lies. There had to be some motive behind his actions, though I couldn't think of any reasoning behind it.

I was wretched. My life was falling apart and my heart was on a suicide mission. I didn't know where I was going, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't know who I was anymore.

After a long sob in the soft mass of my pillow I stood in front of my mirror. Where was Persy? Why was she becoming this vague character? A cocoon was opening and I was turning into something different, strange.

Life as a witch was overrated. Couldn't I just slip through the mirror and fall into Wonderland? What I wouldn't give to be Alice! No more Phony Persy, no more Draco, no more drama!

* * *

My weary body rested at the lunch table. I wasn't very hungry. In fact I wasn't hungry at all, but I took a nibble here and there.

I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand and picked at my food as the students around me chattered loudly. In that big room they call the Great Hall, filled with students, I felt all alone. Seclusion was what I wanted though, right? At least that was what I was telling myself.

I allowed my eyes to float over the Slytherin table. Why I did so, I wasn't sure. Maybe there was something masochistic in my soul that wanted to admire him – or something self destructive that wished he admired me.

My gaze picked him out of the plethora of Slytherins and wandered over his hair, his uniform, his eyes… His eyes? He was watching me!

There was a loud clank as I lost the grip of my fork and it fell to my plate, catching the attention of my fellow Ravenclaws. I raised my brows at them and they rolled their eyes, going back to their conversation.

My eyes flitted back in his direction. He was staring at me still and I felt a little exhilarated. Shouldn't I have felt uncomfortable?

"You're mine." he mouthed. My mouth hung open and I scoffed.

"You wish!" my lips retorted. He rolled his eyes at me then his attention was amongst his friends again. Ha! The audacity, the sheer ignorant arrogance!

I glanced down at my plate surveying the pile of untouched mashed potatoes. Oh, what a great idea! I picked up my spoon and obtained a large heap of potatoes, then focusing my eyes on him, I aimed. One hand held the spoon steady while the other pulled it back. This would be funny!

I let go.

He was still occupied with his friends so I was sure he wouldn't notice that there was a mushy glob coming at him. This would be classic. Oh, Persy you've outdone yourself this time.

The glob flew halfway there when a familiar person stepped into the line of fire – Neville. It just had to be Neville of all people.

By the time he reacted I'd laid the spoon on my plate and covered my face with my hands. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. How humiliating that had to be for him!

My fingers separated and snuck a peak. He was looking around, confused and startled. The potatoes were everywhere. They were on his cloak, his face, even in his hair. I felt horrible!

Draco, not surprisingly, was enjoying himself. He was cracking up something fierce and I wanted to slap him, badly. Part of me felt that Neville deserved an apology and a hug, but part of me flashed back to the library when he'd dumped me. Didn't he deserve it?

I removed my hands as Neville left the hall. An apology would have been fitting, but the incident in the library kept me from doing so. I was still holding a slight grudge.

Draco was standing now, acting out the debacle. His friends were laughing and joining in. If only Neville hadn't gotten in the way, I'd be the one amused.

He caught my glare, raised his hands, and gave me two thumbs up with a wink and a nod. I wanted to give it another go, one more try, but he was aware now. There was no use.

"Mine." he mouthed. I squinted my eyes evilly at him then grabbed my sack, slid it over my shoulder, and got up. Boy, he knew how to get under my skin.

I promptly left as Neville had, but with a little more dignity. Hastily I took my new route. My mind was set on Draco's idiocy. His? His?! I was _his_?! He was sorely mistaken! I clenched my fist as tight as it would go. I'd show him what was his.

My thoughts soared into a malicious daydream. I thought about what would have happened if Neville hadn't gotten in the way. Draco would have been splattered with potatoes to the amusement of everyone, especially yours truly.

I imagined him so embarrassed that he would dash out of the Great Hall. He'd be so upset that he would leave without even stopping to sneer at me. Oh, it would have been a sweet victory.

I could see it, Pansy standing by the hall entrance, having seen the entire thing. She'd ask him what was wrong in a sweet, innocent demeanor as he hurried past.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

"SHUT UP!" He'd storm out and her face would flush, then she'd speed over and blame me for their humiliation. Stupid, foul pig.

"You'll pay for this, Phony Persy!"

"Do you take Visa?" I'd reply and laugh at her. I'd have a nice long hard laugh at both of them.

If only Neville hadn't gotten in the way…

I stumbled and flew forward onto the hall carpet. My dream was just getting to the good part too! Damn it!

My books were scattered everywhere and my skirt had flown up. Thank gods there was no one around to see! I fought to fix my skirt into place and got to my knees.

A familiar voice rang out.

"Let me." He smiled down at me snobbishly and I groaned. Couldn't I get away from this jackass for one minute? Just one? Please!

"What do you want, Draco?" I began to hastily gather my books.

"You already know the answer to that, love." I glared at him but didn't pause in my task.

"Come to praise my bad timing?" It was true, I had had terrible timing. Just a minute longer or a minute sooner and I would have hit him straight in the face.

"Mundus Preparo!" he said. I reached for one of my books and it disappeared. Then my eyes darted around. I noticed that all of my books were gone. Everything but my sack had disappeared.

"Draco, where are my things?" I glared at him again as he leaned down, picked up the bag, and shook it.

"Look inside." I got to my feet and attempted to snatch it from him. He pulled it away and held it open. Everything was in its place.

"May I have it back now?" I asked.

"Hmm. I think not." He slid it over his arm and began to walk away. "I think I'll quite like having a satchel."

"It goes well with the ensemble. You always were feminine." I retorted with a tilt of my head.

"Actually, you know, this is a bit heavy." He continued walking. "I think I'll buy a better one." He tossed it and it sped toward the floor.

I quickly thought of a spell to prevent dealing with another clean-up, or at least humiliation.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The sack floated mid-air. Ha! That would show him.

"Good reflexes, Persy." He grinned back at me. I swept past him and grabbed my floating belongings, but it I wasn't fast enough. He blocked my path and attempted to kiss me.

"Move." I demanded.

"Why ever should I?" he said.

"Move." I didn't bother to look at him, but pushed him out of the way and started swiftly down the hall. What did he think I was - his plaything? Was I next in line? Was I going to be another notch in his bedpost? Not if I had anything to do with it!

I was beyond angry. He was roguish, willful, and determined to make my life hell.

"You know what?!" Emotion triggered and I flipped around. He was standing still, staring at me with a Cheshire grin. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I hate to see you go, but I_ love_ to watch you leave." He motioned the curves of my body with his hands. Ugh!

"Wanker!" I yelled. It was all I could think of as an insult at that moment, as lame as it was.

"With a body like that, how could I not be?" He winked. I hoped this was just a nightmare. I hoped if I closed my eyes he'd go away. I did, but when I opened them he was still there grinning at me.

"You're disgusting." I yelled. He came toward me, and before I could react he'd snatched my sack and thrown it over his shoulder.

"This time you have to go through me." He smirked and slid it behind his back.

"Give it to me."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry." His wolfen glare mentally undressed me.

"I'm not joking. Hand it over!" My hand slipped inside of my cloak.

"Kiss me." His brows rose arrogantly.

"Absolutely not!"

"Dear Persy, don't you see that your attempts at avoiding me are nothing more than procrastination? If you want your satchel back you'll just have to kiss me for it." He shrugged.

"This is childish."

"Come on, it's just one kiss - a kiss for the return of your most prized possession."

"I'd just as soon kiss a wookiee."

"Too many muggle movies, my love. You weren't that resistant the other night."

"Believe me, if I could have gotten away sooner I would have. Nothing displeasures me more than kissing you."

"Hmm. The way I remember it, you didn't want to leave. You were enjoying it rather."

"I don't want to talk about it." I wanted to forget it ever happened. I wanted to forget his scent, his touch, his soft lips, everything.

"Fine. Then a kiss."

"I'm not going to kiss you." I reached for my sack.

"Ah-ah! No kiss - no bag. I'll give it a good rummage through. I'm sure there has to be a journal in there somewhere. How humiliating it would be if the entire school found out all of Persy's thoughts…frustrations…crushes!"

"It wouldn't matter because no-one cares."

"On the contrary, it'll be a bit of juicy gossip once the Slytherin girls have it in their grasp. Neville will surely be taken aback. Your best friend."

"I can't stand you…"

"Either way, you won't get it until I get my kiss."

"Why don't you take the one hand you have free and go fuck yourself?"

"So American of you! I would think after living among civilized people for a while that your language would be a bit more affluent."

"Civilized. That's something you know nothing of."

"I love you, Persy." I hated it when he said that. It made me feel emotional toward him – conflicted. I did want to kiss him, and I loathed myself for it. If I stuck around I would end up giving in - so I walked away yet again. Let him keep the godforsaken thing. "Wait." His hand met my shoulder and turned me around. "I'll make it easy on you; both hands behind my back. I won't touch you save for my lips." He locked both hands behind him.

I thought of all of the private things I was carrying in that satchel – my schoolwork, my notes, my spells, and yes a journal I wrote in every so often. Damn it! I couldn't let it get into the hands of any more Slytherins. His hands were bad enough.

"You won't enjoy it."

"I shall be the judge of that." He leaned down and closed his eyes. I moved toward him and gave him a quick peck on the lips then retracted.

"There. May I have it now?"

"You call that a snog, Persy? I've experienced a snog from you and that was nowhere near a match."

"You said a kiss, not a snog." I held out my hand. "Now hand it over."

"No."

"Why not?! I did what you asked!"

"This is what I asked for." He stepped forward, slipped his hand in my hair and kissed me. I was on fire again as his other arm slyly slipped the sack over my shoulder then embraced me.

"This isn't amusing. You're leading me on…" I said as I pulled my lips away from his.

"If anyone's leading it's you, and making you laugh wasn't my intention." he replied.

"Your intentions are cruel."

"I've been thinking of you constantly… Every… bloody… waking… minute…" He ground out through his teeth. "…and I'll be damned if you aren't at least going to kiss me." His arrogance astounded me. To think he was going to tell me what I was going to do…and already had me doing it.

Oh that angered me, and yet I couldn't pull myself away. The sweet smell of his cologned skin sent a chill through my entire body. His hands slid over my hips, my waist, and eventually my chest. I didn't fight when he moved me against the wall and pressed himself against me. He took control of my being.

Resisting wasn't an option. He had me pinned and I wasn't sure I wanted to get free. My right hand slid under his sweater and I heard a noise of satisfaction. The other arm flew about his neck to pull him closer. His abdomen was nicely sculpted and it was easy to tell he was athletic.

I could hear someone coming and he wasn't stopping. In fact, he was even more aggressive, biting and suckling my lips.

"Draco stop." I said, withdrawing from the kiss. He drew away and snarled.

"It's always stop with you. Draco stop, Neville stop, everyone stop. The world should pause on its axis for Persy." I pointed at the group of first years coming down the hall and raised my brows.

His arm swept around me and guided me past the students. Once they were out of sight he kissed me again and this time I didn't resist. He smiled wide as our mouths parted.

"Accepted it?"

"Accepted what?"

"That you're mine."

"Yours? Ha!" His lips brushed mine then lightly kissed them and in no time we were in another session. He'd pulled the clip from my hair again and let the strands fall down my back and over my shoulders. The long exchange of passion ended followed by his hand caressing my cheek. "I'll never be yours." I said.

"You already are." His lips replaced his hand on my cheek and then moved to my neck.

"Draco! There you-" I heard a familiar whiny voice and my eyes flew open. To my dismay Pansy was standing just down the hall, horrified. I felt half pleased that she was finally on the receiving end, but at the same time felt it was a setup.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco lifted his face from my neck and stared at her. Her response was nothing more than turning around and walking away. Then he shrugged and kissed me again.

"Get off of me, you monster!" I pushed him back with a force I didn't know I had.

"Bloody fucking hell, woman! What is wrong with you?!"

"Using me to make your girlfriend jealous?! Nice job. It worked well."

"Now you know-"

"I wish I _had_ known. I wish that you were humiliated instead of Neville. Slime!"

"Persy, come now."

"You're pathetic." He was a piece of work! Unbelievable. I stormed off and was quite surprised when he didn't follow. Wonderful, I was late for my next class. Oh well, at least it was Friday. A couple more hours of instruction and the weekend would be at my disposal.

* * *

The weekend passed rather quickly. Draco was nowhere to be seen and it made those days seem short. I was glad. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. For the first time that I could remember, I wasn't dreading Monday morning.

As I made my way to breakfast I glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco wasn't there. Strange, it wasn't like him to not socialize. I shrugged and seated myself comfortably next to fellow Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Persy! Beautiful day today. Perfect for-" Her attention was caught by a fleet of owls entering the great hall. "Ah, mail is here. Hope father sent my leprechaun cube!" A package fell in her hands and she raised a brow. "Would you like to give it a go? Good fun."

"No thanks." I said. Nothing came for me, but I had expected it. Mother didn't tend to write very much unless it was very important. She didn't care for owl correspondence.

"Well, if you change your mind, I think you're quite neat. Anyone who stands up to that Draco fellow deserves kudos. Bad aura about him, I daresay. Not a decent one in his family, they say."

"Thanks. I'm grown a bit immune to him over the years." I smiled. I wasn't immune to him in the least bit, but no-one else needed to know that, especially him.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was in D.A.D.A once again, staring off into space. Snape surprisingly hadn't called me up front today. He hadn't really been doing so lately at all. Maybe he'd gotten the point that I didn't like it and I wasn't improving from it.

I opened one of my notebooks and slid a pencil out of it. I'd decided not to bring my sack along with me for a while just in case Draco did try to pull another stunt. Quietly my hand began to doodle random images, fairies, monsters, demons, Draco. Draco?! Ick! I scratched his face out as soon as I realized what I was doing. Get out of my thoughts!

My hand sketched a little more and I found myself smiling at a tiny picture that looked like Neville. I missed having him around. I missed having someone to talk to.

"I have an announcement to make." said Snape. "There will be no Defense against the dark arts class tomorrow." A few of the students began cheering. "All end of the day classes have been cancelled due to a Ministry inspection." He lifted his head high. "Students are expected to keep in their houses during this time tomorrow until dinner."

"Are they searching for something?" asked Hermione.

"You are quite the busy body Miss Granger. That is of no importance to you." He walked between our desks. "ALL students will be in their houses. Anyone caught sneaking about will be given immediate suspension." He glared down at her. "That includes you Miss Gran-" He was interrupted by an owl flying through the classroom window.

It was Draco's owl even though he wasn't in class. I hadn't seen him at all that day. Odd. The owl swooped over me and dropped a rolled piece of parchment into my hands that was tied with red ribbon. I stared at it for a moment then glanced up to see all eyes on me.

"Persephone, I hope you brought enough for everybody."

"Sorry sir, I wasn't expecting anything." I looked back down at the paper. On either side of the ribbon letters began to appear. 'Read Me' it read, then under the word 'me' the initials D.M. I stuffed it into my robe and left it there until after dinner.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should read it or throw it away so I sat on my bed staring at the rolled up parchment with that evil red ribbon screaming for me to open it.

"It's just going to be more ridicule." I said to myself. My thumb moved over the ribbon and I felt emotional suddenly. I wished it were some kind of sweet love letter, but I knew better than that. Draco wasn't the type. He wasn't a romantic.

I slid off of my bed and went to toss the note in a nearby trash bin. 'Don't throw me away.' it read. That's where it belonged, exactly where he belonged; miserable degenerate. I threw it in, wishing that he'd disappear from my life.

My body climbed back on top of my sheets and I curled into a fetal position. I needed sleep but my mind wouldn't settle. It kept creeping back to the piece of parchment lying in the trash.

"Forget about it, Persy. You'll be more upset if you read it." I told myself.

I rolled over and stared at the bin. It was haunting me. I wanted to know what it said. Before I knew it I was sitting up again staring intently in the direction of the trashed letter.

"It's stupid, Persy. Leave it. He's just taunting you." The bin began to wiggle then fell over and the letter fell out, rolled across the floor, and stopped at my feet. 'Please read me' appeared on it. The ribbon untied and the parchment unrolled. Now the letter was sitting in front of me waiting to be read.

"Just read it and get it over with." I scolded as I picked it up and slid back comfortably against my pillows.

It read:

_Dearest Persy, _

_If you haven't noticed by now, this is Sincerus Paper. Everything in this letter is honest and true, and most important, from my heart. This was the only way that I could get you to believe me. _

_First, please don't throw this away without at least reading it. It's not easy to bare my soul, but you're worth it. Persy, every time I think about you the world stops. Everything about you is perfect. Your hair (even that stray strand that always falls down), your eyes, your lips, lips that shout that the world belongs to only you and I. _

_When you're not around me I wonder what you're thinking and doing. I wonder if you think of me, and if you do, what you think of me. Persy, I love you with all my heart. I've never felt this way about anyone. I know that's cliché but it's the truth. _

_When the wind cries Persy, Persy I'll be there for you. I'll be everything you wanted & nothing you didn't. You are my soul-mate Persy, my one, my only, my everything. Life without you would be meaningless. _

_The fates placed us together for a reason, I know it and you know it. You probably noticed that I haven't been around lately. It's because this letter had to come first. I only ask of you one thing. If you truly don't want me then return this letter to me tonight at the lake at 9PM. I promise I'll be there._

_I don't want you to deny your feelings toward me anymore. It's time to show Hogwarts and all of the world that we belong together._

_Love always and forever, _

_DM_

I sniffed, dried my eyes and looked at the clock – 8:50. Shit! I found myself biting my lip while I stared back down at the paper. It was Sincerus Paper, truth paper. How could he forge something like that? There was no way Draco could have written this. No way in hell. Maybe D.M. really meant dungeon master. Yeah that had to be it, someone was inviting me to join their AD&D group. Nice one, Persy. Real creative.

He had to have forged it somehow, and I was going to go find out. I slipped on some clothes, placed the letter in my pocket, and snuck out of Ravenclaw house. I was going to find out once and for all what was really going on. I was going to make him tell me the truth.

* * *

I sped to the lake, showing up only a minute before 9. He was standing there facing it and his silhouette was gorgeous. He looked vampiric in the moonlight with his hair and light skin shining brilliantly. He turned toward me.

"Nothing like waiting till the last minute, Persy," he said.

I stepped forward, plucked the letter from my pocket, then dropped it at his feet. I did everything in my power to keep from betraying my feelings - no weakness, Persy.

"You…expect _me_…to believe _this_?"

"I don't _expect_ you to believe anything."

"You've got that right." I left the comfort of my room just to give him back a letter? I knew that wasn't why. I knew the reason. I really did want him to love me.

Not one bit of it was true. What I wanted to believe didn't matter even if that goddamned letter made me want to fall into his arms.

"I knew you were great at being a jackass, but I thought you'd at least have the courtesy to spare me this." I shouted, slightly betraying my emotions. Draco picked up the letter and held it in front of my face then rubbed it back and forth.

"Do you know what kind of paper this is, love? Allow me to educate you again. This is Sincerus Paper; meaning anything that is written on it is one hundred percent truth! Truth I thought you could handle."

"You… forced someone to write that letter. You don't feel that way about me."

"Who else could write such a letter? Longbottom? He knows better than to defy me, and of course no Slytherin would dare attempt to touch my property."

"Neville? Defy you? Property? You've surely gone mad!"

"There's only one thing I'm mad about, and that's you." I rolled my eyes. Oh good gods.

"Why do you continue torturing me - other than the fact that you plain hate my guts? Are you getting some kind of sick kick out of it?!"

"You know I don't hate you. How many times must we go over it?"

"You're a terrible li-"

"I am NOT a liar!" He shouted. I was taken aback and my tongue caught in my throat. The demon expression was back, the loathing, scornful expression that made me feel small. "I just bore my soul to you in that letter, you heartless wench!"

"I am not heartless…" I let out in a guarded whisper.

"Yes, in fact you are. To think I spent three days writing that. Three fucking days for you to cover it in shite!" He balled up the letter and threw into the lake.

"Well, you have your answer. I returned it." I replied apathetically. The wind was chill so I pulled my cloak tightly around me and decided to go back inside. My body carried me heavily away; I'd had enough.

"When attempting to cast a Decepio curse," he shouted. "…first you must clear all thoughts of intended target. Then, take stance, and shout 'Decio Decio Decepio' and they will only see what you want them to see..." I stopped in my tracks.

"Gustav Gutweg's most famous curse, you know it." I said.

"Yes." he replied.

"That doesn't change anything." I looked back at him.

"I own his most rare edition, the one even you don't have." He stepped toward me.

"You have no clue what books I own."

"I know you don't have this one. You should though, considering the fact that he's your father." He knew. Well, of course he knew. His father knew didn't he?

"So you know… Great." I swallowed and he extracted a small book from his pocket.

"Keep it." He placed it in my hands, letting his fingers hover over mine.

"I won't."

"Think of it as a gift, or bribery if you wish - the book for one chance."

"This is really just silly."

"I've been following you to this spot for 6 years. I don't find that silly. I follow you just to watch you read, to hear you giggle, to watch you practice." He smiled then leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Should I be flattered? You sound like a stalker, not an admirer."

"Oh but I _am_ an admirer, Persy! My father owns every book your father has ever written. Even our fathers are kindred spirits. We were meant to be."

"My father is no friend of yours!" I backed away from him. "He would have nothing to do with scum like you and yours."

"Your favorite ice cream isn't ice cream at all. It's sherbet."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know a lot about you. I know that you love me, for instance. I'll eventually help you to realize that."

"Did you not just hear me call you scum, or are you ignoring everything I say? Drop it!"

"I know that your favorite color is red, blood velvet red, your favorite piece of music is Beethoven's Symphony No.9, and your favorite movie is My Fair Lady."

"Symphony No.9, 4th Movement."

"Give me a go, Persy - one opportunity. I won't disappoint."

"Oh I'm sure you won't. I'd expect embarrassment in front of the entire school. I'd expect you to set me up. I'd expect you to try and make me feel like Carrie White in Stephen King's most triumphant moment."

"Reading too many muggle novels." He kissed me then added. "You're a witch, Persy. Act like one."

"Maybe I shall join the muggle community just to be rid of you!"

"I'd follow you even there. As much as I loathe the magic-less pigs I would follow. I wouldn't give up until you were willingly in my arms, then I would bring you back to our world."

"I'd use magic to keep you from finding me."

"Come now, Persy. I'll prove to you that I'm not lying. Give me that gamble now. I know you're sick of running, and I'm sick of chasing."

"Then give up."

"Give in."

"What?"

"You give in. I'm not giving up." He kissed me again and pulled me into his arms. I was like a ragdoll. My emotions were at their peak and I was close to saying yes. "You won't regret it." His lips fell away from mine as his hand rested on my waist. "I'll make you forget Longbottom ever existed."

"One. Just one." Was I going crazy? This was ridiculous! How could I possibly give him an opportunity to hurt me? I was completely out of my mind! "If you hurt me you will wish you were born a muggle." I added.

"I will not." He smiled and it was almost genuine. His arms enveloped me and lifted me in the air, then lowered me into a kiss as mine encircled his neck.

"We'll see." His hand slipped under my shirt and rubbed my back. It was soft and gentle - _he_ was soft and gentle.

"I'm..." He kissed my forehead, "…so…" my cheek, "…happy…" my neck. I pushed my fingers into his hair and cradled him there, knowing that I was making a terrible mistake.


	6. Hello, Persy

_Note: Neville was pushed back a little farther during recent editing. Apologies for the very long wait for update, but I've had a lot of health issues and have also been working on my own novel. I hope this is worth the wait. The next chapter is almost ready so hopefully it will be up this week. Also, if you see any inconsistencies please let me know. It's been a while._

Chapter 6

Hello, Persy.

I sat up in my bed startled, what a horrible nightmare! Well parts of it anyway. I remembered a few moments that weren't so awful, like embracing him, the letter, the bright full moon. My thoughts kept drifting back to those moments. Moments that could never possibly happen.

I shook my head to free myself of the morbid pleasures and forced my body out of bed. Stepping away from my slumber, I dressed and began to pick up my black bag.

"No! Leave it here!" I ordered myself. I didn't need Draco trying to corner me again. No doubt he would.

Quickly, I left my room and headed for breakfast. I wanted to eat early in anticipation of Arithmancy class. Arithmancy wasn't my favorite class but it did have one advantage: no Draco.

My body floated through the halls in a dream state. I had clearly not given myself enough time to wake up. Halfway there and I was already losing energy. I stopped and brushed my fingers through my hair. It was then that I noticed every student passing me was staring; some in horror, some chuckling. What were they staring at?

Their gaze seemed to me pointed toward my chest and I was perplexed. Looking down, I saw clearly that nothing was there. Did I grow a full cup size overnight? I shook it off and continued on, deciding to skip breakfast. I'd be too distracted anyway.

Every person I passed was still staring and I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. My arms jumped to my chest to cover whatever could be drawing attention and as soon as I made it to class I hurried through the door and tossed my books on the nearest table. Another student entered after me and I turned around, spying Hermione with her arms full.

"Good morning." She said, smiling curtly.

"Morning." I replied, letting my arms fall to my sides as she sat her books down.

"It's not often I'm second to arrive to Arithmancy. Persy right?"

"I wasn't hungry, and yes." Her eyes immediately fell to my chest and her gaze became horror, her mouth falling open. She backed away from me a little, shaking her head as if in shock. "What?! Everyone keeps staring at my chest! What is wrong with you?!"

"Uhh. You're wearing Malfoy's pendant." She nodded at me disapprovingly.

"What? No I'm-" I looked at my chest again and there, right in front of my eyes, was a dragon pendant sporting an emerald eye, hanging gingerly from a silver chain around my neck. How had I not noticed that? "…not" I finished.

"It looks like it. I'm sure that's why everyone's staring at you. He flaunts that thing everywhere. Did you steal it?" Her eyes gleamed in anticipation surely hoping that Draco was about to feel some misery. My eyes widened as her words fell forth and I realized in that moment that the night before wasn't a dream. It was true. All of it was true.

"No… I don't think so…" I replied. She looked at me as if I had just betrayed every decent living and non-living witch. I knew she wouldn't know how to act toward me now. The pendant implied that I was cavorting with a Slytherin. That made me slip into my memories. I remembered everything as the night before flooded back.

"I'm…" He kissed my forehead, "…so…" my cheek, "…happy..." my neck. My fingers pushed into his hair and I cradled him. The memory was like a dream and I was a stranger looking in. "I love you, Persy." he said.

"I…" I watched myself hesitate; unsure of whether or not it was smart to welcome vulnerability. "I love you too."

"So you _have_ accepted it."

"Accepted what?" I asked.

"That you're mine."

"As I've said before, I belong to no-one." Even if I had felt that way numerous times, I wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm sure you've accepted it. Now one last kiss then off to bed." He stood up and kissed me, pulling me close, closer than I'd ever remembered. What were his hands doing behind my back? The necklace! I knew it! He muttered some kind of invisibility spell that I knew I hadn't heard the night before, or had even heard of period.

That slime waited until I was defenseless to brand and humiliate me. I was crushed. This was all a joke. I knew it was a joke! Just like the Draco to do something like this. No doubt he was clever... I knew he wasn't capable of what he'd said. Sincerus paper… Right. That sneaky son-of-a-.

"Take your seat Miss Moonbeam." The professor ripped me out of my daydream.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head and looked around. Where was I? Oh, yeah, Arithmancy. "Sorry." I apologized and sat down. Quickly looking down at my shirt, I stuffed the necklace underneath it. I couldn't let anyone else know I had it.

"Good Idea." whispered Hermione as I took the last seat beside her. "Please tell me you aren't involved with that cockroach."

"I don't know…" I said anxiously. "I really have no clue what's going on." I put my head in my hands. A headache was creeping up. "Most of all I don't know how he got it on me without my knowing."

"It's an easy invisibility spell. Distraction and manipulation. Sounds like the prat." She pulled out a book and placed it in front of me, then opened it to the correct page like she'd memorized it completely. "Occultus Proprono - Hidden Display spell. It's easy for the placement of an object on someone's person without their knowledge. They won't know until someone points it out."

"...How do you know that?"

"It was taught at the beginning of the year in our first week."

"Oh... I guess I haven't paid much attention."

"I guess not."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The professor interrupted.

"No." We said in unison as we opened our books. That class was filled with anxiety. I felt like I had been purposely humiliated. Was it that or had he branded me? Either way it was horrible! I couldn't believe it. I'd said I loved him! What was wrong with me?

There was no facing him now. I couldn't argue with him or say anything insulting because I'd said I loved him. That was the clincher. He knew I meant it. Maybe I could make up a lie that I had said it just to get him away from me. I could tell him I never meant it and never would.

I thought on about who could have possibly written that letter besides him. No one felt that way about me. Could he have possibly lied? Maybe like I'd thought, it wasn't Sincerus paper after all. But if it were all a sham, then why would he entrust me with such an expensive piece of jewelry? One that obviously was important to him if he was flaunting it enough for Hermione to know.

The classes sped on like a blur and the students passed by in fast forward. I was in my own world. Was there any way that I could possibly take back what I'd said? There had to be something I could do.

I entered potions and saw Draco standing by my usual desk flitting through his potions book. My first inclination was to pull out the necklace and give it back but I couldn't manage that. I didn't want to see him at all. At that time I didn't care for the outcome of skipping class. I turned around and left as quickly as I could. At this rate I would be flunked in every class by the end of the year.

Instead of class I went to the lake to think for a while then wandered into the courtyard and eventually to my room. It wasn't possible for me to keep skipping classes. Not only would my mother be extremely angry with me, I wouldn't move to seventh year. I didn't want that now, did I? An extra year in Hogwarts? No way.

So I sat on my bed and thought out the happenings of the last few days and asked myself what I really felt for Draco. His demeanor the night before, though strange for him, seemed sincere. Was it an insatiable infatuation with a tinge of lust that drew me in, or did I really love him? I thought I did, but what did I love about him?

Did I love the way he treated me? Was I a glutton for punishment? Was there really anything in him worthy of loving besides his ability to chase down and catch any prey he hungered for? I wished I knew the answer to that. I harbored strong feelings for him, yes, but what did I love?

After a long while pouting and soul-searching I decided that it wasn't love. It was just strong attraction that made me feel the way I did. Love would be with someone like Neville; someone who actually cared about my feelings. Why did I have to think of him? He was the one who dumped me, not the other way around. Don't think of Neville, Persy. Don't.

I pushed myself off of my bed and made the decision that I was going to hunt him down and give him the damned thing back. I didn't need it and I didn't want it. I surely didn't want the school seeing me wear it.

Sneaking through my house was easy. I was unnoticed as usual and headed to D.A.D.A with my head held high. I wasn't that easy to trick. If the necklace had been part of a plot to humiliate me he'd achieved his goal. It stopped here.

I stopped in my tracks as I approached the class. There were no students around anywhere. I'd forgotten about the inspection! I turned around hurriedly and headed back toward my house. Oh if I was caught outside of class I'd be suspended for sure. I saw Snape turning into the hall and slid into the next, hiding behind a large curtain.

"She's an impressionable girl, Lucius."

"Her father approves and Draco's sphere foretells it."

"I'm sure it was mistaken."

"Severus." They stopped in the middle of the aisle as I peeped out through the curtain. Snape and Draco's father were standing only a few feet from me. "The Sphere never lies. Draco is enamored with her. I used to give him lashings for his ramblings about the mudblood until this recent revelation. She's anything but. Her father wants her back and Draco is in love. It all works for the best."

"You desire her father's cooperation. You don't care for the girl, Lucius."

"Must I? Draco cares. I do not dislike her, and any child of Gustav's is welcome in my home. And yes, I desire to have a Gutweg in my family line. Can you blame me?" Gustav? They were talking about my father? No, they couldn't be. I shook my head and the curtain rustled. Lucius eyes fixed on me but he only kept talking. "Sometimes I would believe that you are soft Severus. It seems you feel as though she is your own. The dark lord would not approve."

"I treat her no different than the rest of the students."

"There you are." Mcgonagall appeared beside them with a sniffed look at Mr. Malfoy. "Dumbledore wants us to convene in the Great Hall. You will find the other parents are waiting there, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you be on your way." Lucius nodded and walked slowly past me with his eyes fixated on the curtain, then he shot a sideways smirk my way. He knew I was there and he didn't reveal me. Why?

"So the Minister of Magic believes that the Helm is in the school." Snape said.

"What would cause him to believe such a hideous thing?"

"Ginny Weasley swears that she had a dream about it."

"What business would the Helm of Darkness have in Hogwarts?"

"Don't quote me, but I have a bad feeling. The invisibility powers of that helm are so strong we couldn't detect him if he did penetrate…" Snape trailed off.

"Nonsense..." They began to walk in the same direction that Mr. Malfoy had gone and Snape glanced over at the curtain. I closed it and stood as still as I could. I'd been caught!

"I believe I may have forgotten something. Go on without me."

"Alright." There was silence for a few moments then the curtain swung to the side and he glared at me.

"What are you doing out of your house Miss Moonbeam?!"

"I-."

"I should expel you for this."

"Please don't. I was just…"

"Come with me." He flipped around and led me in the opposite way of Mcgonagall. "I'd expect this from a nosy Gryffindor, but not from you, Persephone. Not from you."

"I forgot. I swear I did… I was going to return this to Draco." I pulled the pendant from beneath my shirt

"Silence." He turned on me then saw the pendant. "Draco gave you this?"

"Yes." I put it back in my shirt.

"I see."

"Please don't expel me… Please… My mother will have my hide."

"Be quiet child, I'm not going to expel you." He turned around and began walking again. I followed in silence. We turned a corner and he stopped, shooting his hand out to stop me. He checked the hall then went forward again.

"Do you really think of me like a daughter?"

"I said be quiet, Miss Moonbeam." We traveled through the school silently, then he stopped and pulled out a black cloth from his pocket.

"You're the closest thing I've had to a father in six years." I blurted. He stared at me for a moment and I could have sworn I saw emotion in his eyes.

"Hold out your hands." I did so and he laid the cloth over them, then folded it. "You are to keep secretive. No one is to know you have it. Are you listening?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"I'm sure you heard the conversation."

"Yes."

"Then you will recognize this." He pulled out his wand. "Obscurum Galea!" A helmet appeared in my hands. It seemed to be made of some kind of animal hide with wings on the sides and had a luminous glory, as if it belonged to the highest god.

"Helm of Darkness…" I said.

"Yes. Put it on and you will be able to move through the walls, past the other students."

"You trust me with this?! Couldn't you go to Azkaban for having it?!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet child. I have it under Dumbledore's supervision."

"Wait… Why isn't it hidden?" I asked.

"Enough questions. I will retrieve it after dinner. Go. They will be suspicious if I don't arrive soon." I put on the helmet and a funny feeling washed over me. A lightning pulse ran through me and my finger tips felt like they were in light sockets. Then I waved my hands around in front of me. I couldn't see them or any other part of my body. "Remember, you can walk right through the walls. Now go." I walked toward the entrance and he was swiftly going the other way.

"Wait!" I said and he turned around. "How do I hide it?!"

"Just repeat the words; Obscurum Galea."

"Thank you." I said. He stared through me for a moment then turned around and I sneaked through the entrance of my house. To my surprise there weren't any students in the common room except the two girls who always had their noses in books.

I made my way to my room and quickly slid through the wall. Luna was there looking out of the window with her leprechaun cube in her hand. I stared at her for a moment in confusion. What was she doing in my room and where was my roommate? Before she had a chance to sense my presence I hurried over to my bed and stuffed the helm under it. I would transform it later.

"What are you doing here?" I said, standing up quickly.

"Ahh!" She jumped about three feet and stared at me wide-eyed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Um... I've been here for a while, Luna. This is my room... but what are you doing in here?"

"They switched my room. The girl in my old one didn't like me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She smiled and lay down on my bed with a dreamy look on her face. "You have a kind soul. I'll rather enjoy rooming with you."

"Well, you know that's your bed right?" I pointed across the room.

"But of course. I thought we'd get to know each-other, Persy." I sat down on the bed beside her and raised my brows. "What do you think of this ministry investigation? I think they're looking for the nargles."

"The whats?" I replied.

"Nargles."

"Oh… Well, I think it's something more sinister, but I'm a pessimist."

"It doesn't pay to be a pessimist, Persy. Then you are never happy with what you have." That comment shot my thoughts back to Draco and the necklace. My hand rested on my chest and I realized I needed to return it to him as soon as possible. I didn't need rumors spreading or any more humiliation. "What's on your mind? You seem lost."

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Take a nap and I'll wake you for dinner." I thanked her as she got off of my bed and I settled down for a nap. It didn't come. Instead I stared off into space. I was half worried that she'd find the helm and half stressed about my situation. I still couldn't believe that I'd told Draco I loved him. With what Mr. Malfoy and Snape had said in the hall I was beginning to wonder if his words were true. Even if I did care for him, from their conversation it seemed he'd only changed toward me because of my heritage; because of my father. I wanted to be loved for me, not my father's name. And what was this 'Sphere'?

The door to our room opened and Flitwick entered, waddling with a slight smile on his face. He always reminded me of Willow. I loved that movie!

"You may leave the dormitories now." He turned around and magically closed the door behind him.

"Coming to dinner? You can sit with me." Luna gathered herself dreamily and I admired her apathy. Nothing seemed to affect her like it did me. Why couldn't I be more like her?

"I will. Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you down there." She nodded and flitted out of the door then I immediately pulled out the helm. "Obscurum Galea!" I exclaimed and it twirled round and round like a tornado then disappeared. The cloth laid quietly on the floor in front of me. I stared at it and thought how something so minuscule had such great powers. What you could possibly do with an object like that... No, Persy. Don't think like that. You sound like a Slytherin! I immediately folded it and slid it into my pocket.

"Oh Persy." The door opened and Luna slipped through. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry." I put on a show that I was sick, as realistic as I could. "I had a stomach pain. Must be hunger." My hand slid over my stomach and I grimaced.

"You're coming with me then." She helped me up and dragged me through the common room. Soon we were on our way to dinner. We came around the corner to the great staircase and began to descend. "I was coming back to tell you about this rumor I heard. It's about the Helm of Darkness." I slid my hand in my pocket just to make sure the cloth was still there, and then sighed with relief as I felt it. "You know the helm of Hades from Greek Myth?"

"I've heard of it." I said nervously. What was this rumor? That it was missing? It sure enough was missing! ...and right in my pocket.

"Someone did mention it the other day. I was in the bathroom and overheard a couple of Slytherin girls. You know I love reading in the bathroom, it's so peaceful. You should try it sometime."

"Go ahead. What about it?" I urged. I didn't want to hear about her bathroom excursions.

"It can make you completely invisible, like an invisibility cloak, but it's more powerful. No one can hear you move, you can walk through walls, objects, even people…"

"Sounds scary. I hope it's just a myth."

"No it's real. I'm sure of it." I raised a brow to hide the panic rising inside of me. "Well…" We stepped off of the last stair. "I could swear I saw it once-."

"Hello Persy." Luna's fanciful expression changed to sudden surprise and I clenched inside. It was just the person I didn't want to see right now. He was in front of me, too close for my comfort. Those cold gray eyes still and judgmental made me wish I was anywhere but Hogwarts. Though I was relieved at the interruption I couldn't have possibly wanted to see anyone less than him. "You weren't in class today. Feeling a bit under the weather?"

"Yes I- wasn't feeling well."

"You weren't at lunch either."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Persy, let's go." Luna grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

"I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're making a scene." I said through my teeth.

"You're avoiding me."

"I'm not. Now let me go." I yanked my arm free and swiftly headed into the great hall with Luna. We hurried to the Ravenclaw table as quickly as possible. Draco came in the entrance and was quickly swarmed by his friends though his stare was brazenly fixated on me. I ripped my eyes from him and stared at my dinner. Fish and chips. Chips? Why couldn't they fucking call them fries?

"What was that about?" Luna prompted.

"He wants me to write his Muggle Studies paper."

"You're lying but that's okay. I wouldn't tell me either if I were you. You don't know me well enough yet. Say, do you like Brussels sprouts? I learned how to turn potatoes into them if you want to see."

"Sure." I said. I didn't really care. Even in the few words Draco and I had shared he knew how to make me feel like complete hell. Depression was hovering over like a black cloud but the rain wouldn't come. It was waiting for things to get even worse.

Luna performed her spell brilliantly and grinned at me. I smiled and told her that she'd done a superb job, though I wished to be alone. I enjoyed her company but her bright view of the world was making me nauseous. She was a breath of fresh air and my soul had allergies.

"I thought you were hungry. You haven't touched your food."

"I've lost my appetite." I pushed my food away and got up. "I'm going back to bed, sorry."

"Want me to come with you? In case you feel ill?"

"No thanks."

"I hope you feel better." She smiled that bright wispy smile of hers and I left her there. I was feeling a little faint but my nerves were haywire. Draco, as usual, was at fault.

My feet took me out of the great hall and lumbered up the steps. I was extremely exhausted and the faint feeling was getting stronger. Maybe I should have eaten a few bites just to keep my energy up. I was half-way up when it the wooziness washed over me. The walls became a blur and the railing felt like gelatin in my hand. My knees buckled and I fell backward.

"Persy!" A flash of brown hair played before my eyes as I was caught. The figure sat me down on the top step. I saw his face and I knew who it was but I had no energy to speak, none at all. I let myself fall against his chest for comfort. Good old Neville had come to save the day. …Everything went black...


End file.
